


Fallen feminist

by Vartuum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Branding, Broken Feminist, Chastity Device, Corruption, Cuckolding, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feminism, Feminist, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Misogyny, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Submission, fallen feminist, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartuum/pseuds/Vartuum
Summary: Feminist, Felicia Feran, gets taught her place and no matter how much she dislikes it she can't help but accept it
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with 
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

Felicia Feran had been ardent feminist since even before she went away to college, her mother had been the one to teach her about the patriarchy and always encouraged her to dismantle it, it had been at her mother’s insistence that she went to college and majored in gender studies. She truly believed that a woman could do everything a man could and more but a year out of college and she was still working as a waitress at the diner she started at in the middle of her 1st year, she had started a Youtube channel talking about feminism and seen some small success with it but not enough to earn a living off and her life was starting to stagnate. Her life was pretty ok but she believed in girl power and knew it was only a matter of time before she was climbing the ladder.

Felicia had attended the women’s march, as she did with every feminist rally, with her two roommates and a couple friends, it had been a pretty good day; marching, chanting, listening to speeches and taking pictures for Instagram. The march was dissipating and people were making their way home but Felicia and her friends were sticking around for a bit and standing around, discussing the march.

“There were too many white speakers, there needed to be more women of colour speaking” her roommate, Amie, complained. Amie was more radical than even Felicia, cutting men out of as much of her life as she could, she didn’t even date since she saw it as un-feminist. A tall brunette, she was constantly approached by guys and took pleasure in shutting them all down, she was currently interning at a newspaper with the hope of getting a job as a journalist.

“Isn’t it good whenever a woman gets her voice heard” Felicia’s other roommate, Liz, countered, she was much less radical than Amie but most people were. Liz was studying to be a chef, seeing it as a problem that most professional chefs were men while women were always told their place was in the kitchen.

“We don’t want to become racist while trying to combat sexism”

Their small group stood around talking for a few minutes before they were interrupted by someone running in to Felicia, the large man walked right in to her and pushed her aside with no effort, throwing her in to the arms of one of her friends.

“Watch where you’re going” his voice was deep and strong

He walked off without another comment, George, the only man in their group was about to go after the man but Amie got in his way and stopped him.

“Don’t try and play white knight, Felicia can deal with this guy herself” Amie disliked George, seeing any guy that claimed to be feminists as a fake trying to get in to women’s good graces so they can get off and considering George was a scrawny guy with little luck with women the assumption didn’t spring from nowhere.

Amie gently pushed Felicia in the direction the stranger had walked off in. Felicia gathered herself, she was a strong independent woman and she deserved respect, she would not allow a man to walk all over her ever. She took a step forward and started walking, the street was pretty much empty by now and she quickly spotted the red jacket he was wearing.

She had to jog just to keep up with his long stride, he turned down an alley and Felicia followed him, finally managing to catch up to him with a bit of effort.

“Stop there!” she demanded

He turned around to look at her and she got a good look at him. He was tall, at least a foot or more taller than her, and broad, he had dark skin and well-kept hair, Felicia would have thought he was good looking but she remembered what he did to her.

“What do you want?” he asked seeming annoyed

“You need to apologise” Felicia was slightly intimidated by his size and deep voice and could feel herself shrinking back slightly but she forced herself to stand tall

“For what?”

“You ran in to me back there, so apologise”

The man looked her up and down. Felicia was nothing special, a 5’3 blonde, she could stand to lose a few pounds but she mostly kept her figure hidden under baggy clothes. She could feel his lecherous eyes undressing and judging her, trying to determine if she was worth his time based solely on her looks, and she hated it.

“Why don’t you apologise for standing in the middle of the street”

Felicia was surprised by the response, most men she normally dealt with were feminists and would have immediately apologised, they normally always submitted to what every she wanted in an effort to be an ally. Felicia wasn’t use to men telling her no but she wasn’t one to back down no matter what.

“You were the one walking you should have been watching where you were going?”

“There was so many of you delusional whores out today that you all ended up blending in with the street” the man smirked as he saw Felicia get increasingly frustrated

“You sexist pig, apologise now or I’ll…. I’ll….”

“You’ll what?” he approached her and Felicia got a real sense of how much bigger than her he actually was, “All you whores run your mouth when that’s not what it’s made for”

“How dar….” Felicia was immediately cut off by the man pushing her against the alley wall

She couldn’t do anything as he forced her to her knees, she tried to fight back but his strength was insurmountable to a woman who’s never seriously worked out a day in her life. He had a hand over her mouth as he unbuttoned his jeans, Felicia guessed what was about to happened but every punch and slap she threw simply bounced harmlessly off him.

“I’ll show you what that mouth is for” he undid his pants and pulled out a hard dark rod, 9 inches long and thick, it was one of the biggest dicks Felicia had seen in her life

She fought harder but her effort was for naught, he pulled his hand away from her mouth and as she opened it to scream his cock went in. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head down on his cock, quickly reaching the back of her throat, pushing as hard as he could to force his cock down her throat. Felicia had never given a blowjob, some exes had tried to get her to but she saw it as degrading and un-feminist but now in the middle of getting a cock forced down her throat she found herself not hating it completely.

“This is what you whores were made for” Felicia could see him looking down at her with a self-satisfied smirk

Felicia looked up at her attacker as he used her as a masturbation tool, tears welling up in her eyes and falling down her face. Her jaw and throat hurt from being forced apart by his girt but even as this man held her head tight and violently thrust his hips in to her face, Felicia felt her pussy throb and grow wet, her body giving a strange response to being violated. No man had ever treated her so violently, without any care for her wants, the experience was new for her and it was exhilarating. She felt his heavy balls slapping her chin as his cock forced her throat to widen with every forceful thrust and still she felt the aching in her lower regions grow even stronger.

Felicia didn’t know how long he used her mouth like it was a fleshlight but the reduced oxygen intake had made her lightheaded and unable to focus only coming back to lucidity slightly as she felt his cock expand slightly to indicated he was about to shoot his load down her throat. He started shooting rope after rope of thick cum down her throat, quickly backing up and flooding her mouth with the viscous fluid, this was her first time tasting cum and she couldn’t help but like it despite the situation, the salty taste quickly filling her mouth as he pulled his cock out and shot it directly on to her tongue and around her mouth.

She lay on her knees leaning against the wall, gasping and panting for air as his cum rested on her tongue and lips, she was completely out of it, she could hear him chuckling as he rubbed his cum and spit covered cock on her face in another act of humiliation, almost marking her.

“Good whore, here’s your payment” he laughed as he stuffed a couple bills in her mouth before sticking a card to her spit covered forehead, “If you want more lessons then call me bitch”

He pulled up his pants and walked off leaving Felicia leaning against the wall, exhausted and utterly humiliated but the second she found a little strength she didn’t spit out the money or go find someone to report the crime to instead she stuck her hand down her jeans and started furiously fingering her aching pussy.

It felt so good. She had never experienced such utter humiliation and she had never been so turned on in her life, she sat in that ally with his money stuffed in her mouth and his card stuck to her forehead moaning as she played with herself, thinking about how powerless and utterly dominated she was. It only took her a minute or so to reach climax, shaking violently and moaning loudly as she was hit by the strongest orgasm of her life, the humiliation she experienced and the fact she was getting off on it only making it better.

Felicia soon recovered after her mind shattering orgasm, she took the money out of her mouth, swallowing the remaining cum as she quickly counted it, $100 in 20s, she pulled the card off her forehead, it was a business card with a name, phone number and address. Felicia looked at it for a minute, Darius King, was the name of the man that just dominated her so completely. She pocketed the card before wiping her face clean, she never wore makeup so there was nothing for the tears and spit to make run and it was easy to get her face back to normal before she made her way back to her friends.

“What happened?” Liz asked as she found the group waiting where she had left them

Felicia chuckled, she could tell them what happened and get that man punished like he should be, that’s what a good feminist would do, that’s what a normal woman would do. She thought about doing that for a seconds but she didn’t do that, “He was super apologetic” she lied, something deep in her stomach telling her not to report her attack, “He tried to act all macho at first but after I gave him a good lecture he caved”

“Typical men” Amie commented

“He even gave me $100 as an apology” she smiled as she showed them the ill gained money, “So dinner is on me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia attempts to confront her attacker and break his spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

Felicia waited 2 weeks before calling the number on the card. She had spent the money on dinner for her friends, they had spent the meal joking about the man and the version of the story she had told them but only she knew the truth. As soon as she got home she considered calling the police and reporting the crime but she doubted they would believe her, she also considered just throwing the card away and forgetting about it but found herself unable to do that, his final words stuck in her head.

“ _If you want more lessons then call me bitch_ ”

Felicia instead hid the card away and tried to forget but as she was going to sleep that night she found herself thinking about the attack and getting even more turned on.

She tried to resist her urges but quicky caved and decided to give in and just masturbate to get it over with, thinking of anything but her attack, she managed to finally cum after a long while but it didn’t satisfy her and she went to bed frustrated. She woke up the next day and tried to go about her day as normal but the urge from last night had only grown stronger and was the only thing she could think about, she soon gave in and masturbated to the thought of her attacker raping her again but that was only slightly better.

Felicia agonised for 2 weeks, the urge never going away, she had tried making a video for her Youtube channel about her attack, detailing it for the camera but every time she started describing it she found herself masturbating, not even bothering to turn off the camera and only detailing her humiliating weakness. She eventually resorted to masturbating with her face covered in spit and bills stuffed in her mouth in a crude recreation of the aftermath of her attack that satisfied her more but still the urge came back stronger each time until finally she couldn’t handle it anymore and she dug up the card she had hid. She couldn’t stop her fingers from grabbing her phone and putting in the number on the card.

“Office of Mr Darius King” a woman’s voice came over the phone, “How can I help you?”

Felicia wasn’t sure what to say, her heart was racing and her mind was telling her to just hang up and destroy the card but the number was on her phone now and she knew she would end up calling it again, “Um…. I met Mr King a few weeks ago, he said I should call him?”

“He did mention something about meeting someone at a march, is that you?”

Felicia felt her insides clench as she was asked that and the resurfacing memories of her attack turned her on, “Yes that’s me, could I schedule a meeting with him?”

“Yes, just a second, he’s available in exactly 2 weeks’ time at 3 pm, is that good?”

“Yes that’s fine”

“Then he’ll see you then”

Felicia hung up and let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, her mind was racing, she had no idea why she did that, why had she just agreed to a meeting with her rapist and why did it turn her on so much. Her hand had unconsciously slipped in to her jeans and found its way to her aching pussy but for the first time in weeks Felicia stopped her fingers slipping inside her, she couldn’t give in anymore. She would meet with Darius King but not to give in or learn anything from him she would get proof of his crime and get him put away, yes that’s why she agreed to meet him, she would stand up to him and break whatever spell he put over her.

The 2 weeks drew out as Felicia forced herself to stop masturbating to the memory of her attack or at all, every time she felt the urge she pushed it down and recited a mantra, she was a strong woman and she would face her abuser and put him away, she wouldn’t give in.

She stood strong for 2 whole weeks, purging herself of any attraction she had to the event before she went to face him, she wore her usual baggy t-shirt and jeans, hiding her body as much as she could before heading out to the address on the card. He worked in one of the skyscrapers in the city centre, a large trading firm that she had no business being anywhere near, she made her way in and a security guard directed her to one of the top floors. As soon as the elevator doors opened she was assaulted by the sheer amount of information present everywhere, hundreds of men watching hundreds of different stocks inch one way or another, she noticed that it was almost entirely men working there with virtually no women amongst them, she probably should have made some kind of commentary but at the moment she was purely focused on one thing.

Felicia made her way to one of the only women on the floor, an Asian woman with a generous hourglass shape, she stuck out but not only because of her gender instead her attire also stood out, while everyone else was wearing dress shirts or suits she wore a blouse that was far too tight and missing some buttons to showed off a generous amount of cleavage, the hem of her bra just visible, and she had a simple black choker around her neck.

“I’m here to see Darius King” Felicia was fidgety and nervous, this was the point of no return, she would face this man and best him because she was a strong woman who could do anything, that’s what she had been told her entire life and she would prove it here

“Yes, he’s expecting you” the woman smiled as she stood up and walked from behind her desk, revealing a short pencil skirt that barely covered the lace hem of her stockings.

The woman walked to a door directly to the right of her desk and opened it for Felicia. Felicia gulped as she steeled herself and set her phone to start recording, she would face him and stay strong, she repeated that thought over and over in her head.

The office was quite bland, not how Felicia had built it up in her head, it was a reasonable size with one of the walls being a window that looked down at the city below, a couch sat against one wall and by the opposite wall was a large desk with a computer on it, behind that desk was Darius King, wearing only a white shirt and tie with a jacket over the back of his chair. He sat at the desk giving her the same look he did when they first met, undressing her with his eyes, slowly breaking her down and reducing her but Felica refused to let it dissuade her.

“I knew you would call eventually” he had that same self-assured smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair, “Come back for another lesson bitch”

“No I… I came to tell you that I’m reporting you for what you did” she stuttered slightly, feeling so small and powerless in his presence but she pushed back against that, “You’re going to be put away for a long time”

“Why not just report me? Why come here?”

“I wanted to warn you so you could get ready, I’m going to report you for raping me” Felicia puffed out her chest, she felt she could do this, all she needed to do was get him on record admitting to raping her and she could quickly get out

“I know you’re recording” his revelation took the wind out of her sails, “Unlike you I’m not stupid, now put your phone on my desk”

Felica looked at the door, she doubted he would let her escape and he might rape her again if she tried, she sighed as she walked over to his desk and put her phone down expecting him to turn it off or maybe destroy it. Instead, he propped it up so the camera was pointed at her.

“You say I ‘raped’ you” Darius leaned back in his chair, “At that march a month ago I put you in your place and showed you the truth, you can call it ‘rape’ if you want but it was a lesson a whore like you needed to learn”

Felicia was surprised that he was admitting to his crime while being recorded but she doubted that he would let her out with that recording.

“You might think I’m keeping you here but you’re free to go anytime, you can even have your phone back” Felica was about to challenge him on that as she reached for her phone but he stopped her just short, “But first why don’t you admit what you did immediately after I ‘raped’ you, instead of calling for help or reporting me”

Felicia gulped as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, she had tried her best over the last 2 weeks to forget the attack and everything she did after but being in his presence was bringing it all back even stronger, the feelings and urges included.

“What did you do the second I was done using your mouth for its actual purpose?”

Felica looked to the ground, “I masturbated” she admitted in a small voice

“I can’t hear you”

“I masturbated” she admitted slightly louder

“That’s right, you sat there face covered in the scent of my cock and mouth filled with my cum and dirty money and you had the best orgasm of your life didn’t you?” Darius stood from his chair and approached Felicia, standing over her and making her feel even smaller, “Tell the truth”

“I did”

“You did what?”

“I had the best orgasm of my life masturbating after you raped my face” Felica felt herself giving in, her pussy ached and throbbed, the admission causing her panties to flood

“And you know why don’t you?”

“Yes”

Darius smirked as he leant against the front of his desk, “Now undress” he ordered

Felicia looked to the ground as she slowly peeled off her clothes, she had tried to stand up to him but she found herself unable to resist, it felt far too good and too natural to just obey him. Felicia was soon naked in front of Darius, she found herself thinking back to the secretary in front of his office and her figure, how fit and toned she was, Felicia while not being fat was definitely going in the opposite direction to the secretary. She tried to cover herself with her arms but a glare from Darius forced her to put her arms to her sides.

“Pretty good” he approached her as he assessed her body, she had pretty big tits and a nice ass

He pinched her hardened nipples as he groped her breasts, circling her and looking over every inch of her body, slapping her ass as he passed it. Felicia felt a small moan pass her lips as he felt her up, her pussy soaking wet and the juices running down her legs. He grabbed her pussy and slipped his fingers inside her, slowly moving them a few times before pulling out and going back to his desk.

“On your knees” he ordered and Felicia obediently sank down, “Pretty good but you need to work on your figure, shave your pussy and armpits, get some sluttier clothes and wear a little make up, do that and I’ll consider making you one of my women”

Felica looked at the ground as she was critiqued, everything she did was in an effort to curtail the male gaze and reject patriarchal beauty standards, it was one of her core philosophies and she realised she was ready to abandon it for this man.

Darius pressed an intercom on his desk, “Kimmy get in here” the door soon opened again and the secretary entered, unfazed by the sight of a naked and kneeling Felicia, “Get under this desk and do your job bitch”

Kimmy had a wide smile on her face as she sunk to her knees next to Felicia, unbuttoning her blouse and unhooking her bra as she crawled under his desk, as Kimmy removed her blouse Felicia noticed a tattoo on her right shoulder blade, a barcode with a serial number underneath it and the words, “Royal property” above it. Kimmy quickly disappeared under the desk and the sounds of her unbuttoning Darius’ pants could be heard before being replaced by the unmistakable wet sound of her sucking him off.

Darius reached for a card and threw it at Felicia, “Go there, she’ll get you in proper shape and teach you everything you’ll need to know, now get dressed and get out”

Felicia didn’t say anything as she gathered up her clothes, reaching for her underwear Darius stopped her, “Not those, I’ll be keeping them” Felica obeyed; silently putting on her clothes, retrieving her phone and leaving his office

She didn’t even make it out of the building before giving in, heading straight to one of the toilets and in to a stall, she couldn’t stop herself as she watched the most recent video taken on her phone, the humiliation she felt at failing to stand up to him making her orgasm even harder, she had wanted to break the hold he had over her but she only ended up tightening it and she suspected that something in the back of her mind wanted this outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia meets another girl under Darius' spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

Sunday was normally a lazy day in Felicia’s apartment, her and her roommates normally had it off and would spend it inside all day doing nothing in particular, so they were both surprised when they saw her getting ready to go out. She was dressed in a sports bra that was so tight that her breasts were practically bursting out of it and yoga pants that hugged tight to her ass and legs, what she was wearing now was orders of magnitude more revealing and form fitting than anything either of them had ever seen her in.

“Where you going?” Liz asked from the couch as Felicia put on a pair of running shoes

“To the gym” Felicia wanted to get out with as little scrutiny as possible

“it’s Sunday aren’t the gyms in the area closed and since when did you go to the gym?”

“I want to get fit and a friend recommended a trainer and this is when they agreed to meet me” Felicia almost got to the door before Amie spoke up

“You look perfectly fine the way you are” she clearly disapproved, “You don’t need to change your body for anyone”

Felicia was getting flustered, she didn’t want to be late meeting the trainer Darius had told her to see, “I’m not doing this for anyone” she lied, “I just wanted to get fit and a friend recommended a trainer he knew”

“He?” Amie cocked her eyebrow, “Is it George? I always knew he was no good”

“It’s not George” Felicia almost laughed at the notion that George could get her to do anything, “Just a guy I know”

“Is that why you shaved?” Liz appeared next to her, grabbing her wrist and lifting her arm to reveal her shaven armpits, “You like this guy?”

“N-no” Felica pulled away from her roommate and rushed out the door to avoid any more questions

“She’s been acting strange recently” Amie commented

“Doesn’t matter, it’s her life” Liz sat back down on the couch to continue watching TV

“I know but she just seems different, I think something’s wrong”

“She’s a grown woman if she needed help she would ask”

It had only been a few days since Felicia’s last meeting with Darius, where she had tried to confront him and only ended up submitting to him more, she had touched herself more than once to the video of him inspecting and critiquing her, she had even shaven her body for him and sent him photos, he didn’t ask for them but she sent them anyway. The card he had given her at that meeting had been for a trainer at a gym in the city, after the meeting he texted her a date and time to go there as well as what to wear, sports bra and yoga pants with nothing underneath.

Felicia took a deep breath as she stood outside an innocent looking two story brick building with a sign saying “Kings’ gym” hanging above the door in big gold letters. There was a sign on the outer door informing people that it was closed on Sunday for cleaning, Felicia went over to a small intercom system next to the door and pressed the call button.

“Hey, sorry but we’re closed” a gruff masculine voice came over the speaker, the sound of a deep voice turning Felicia on slightly

“I-I know but I’m meant to meet someone called Candace”

“You mean Candi…” the intercom went silent for a second, “Ok come in, she’ll come get you”

Felicia walked in to a small foyer, the actual gym was locked behind a set of turnstiles that needed a code to unlock, she only had to wait for a few minutes before a woman came through a side door next to the turnstiles. The woman was slightly taller than Felicia, her skin was slightly tanned with a few tattoos running up and down her arms and she had a figure to be envious of; her breasts weren’t too big but she had a slim waist with a nice plump ass and thighs to match. Her sports bra was so tight that it forced her tits together, making them look bigger, her yoga pants looked like they were painted on and she had a choker around her neck, Felicia felt inferior just standing next to her.

“You’re the one” she looked over Felicia with a critical eye, “I can see why he picked you, you have promise, I’m Candace but everyone just calls me Candi”

“I’m Felicia” she took the woman’s hand and shook it

“Well I’ll be the one that will get you up to Master Darius’ standards” Candi turned to walk back in to the gym and Felicia noticed a tattoo on her right shoulder blade

It was just like the one she had seen on Darius’ secretary, a barcode with a serial number underneath and the words “Royal property” above it, Felicia could see that the serial number was different on Candi’s tattoo and quickly figured out that it was a mark Darius put on all the girls he owned.

Felicia followed Candi though the gym, it was empty except for a few employees cleaning the equipment. They were all buff men, large and muscled, like you would expect from someone working as a personal trainer, Candi stood out among them being so small and without the same level of muscle or definition. They looked at Felicia and Candi as they passed, obviously looking at their tits and ass, but Felicia just avoided their glare before she probably would have shouted at and lectured any man she caught staring at her or any other woman but nowadays she found herself unable to even look a man in the eyes, instead looking to the ground submissively, she knew too well that she would just end up submitting if she tried to stand up to a man.

Candi took her down a set of stairs to the basement, a sign on a door said it was the women only section of the gym, the two went in and Candi closed the door behind them. It was a reasonably sized room; it had a pair of treadmills and a couple of other machines, there were some weights in one corner and mats in another.

“Now take everything off” Candi told her as soon as the door closed

Felicia was surprised, “Why? This is what Darius told me to wear here”

“That was only for the guys up there and everyone on the street” Candi giggle, “And it’s Master Darius, he’ll be watching recordings of your sessions so don’t disappoint him”

Felicia followed Candi’s finger and saw a camera recording from the corner of the room, with little complaint Felicia stripped down, “Good” Candi smiled as she too stripped off, leaving only the choker on, “First we’ll start you with some stretches and then squats, need to tone and grow that ass, that’s what Master Darius likes”

Candi stretched every muscle in Felicia’s body to its limit, making sure the camera had a good view of it the whole time, getting very hands on to make sure she was doing it properly, her whole body felt loose as Candi brought over a block that came to just about knee height.

“Legs shoulder width apart and basically just sit down until you feel the block on your ass” Candi rummaged through a bag as she explained the exercise

Felicia was about to start when Candi pulled something out of the bag, it was a thick black dildo, it took Felicia only a few seconds to recognise that it was probably modelled after Darius’ own member. Candi placed the dildo on the block, a suction cup keeping it in place.

“Now go and be sure to lower yourself all the way”

Felicia lowered herself down slowly eventually feeling the head of the dildo press against her pussy, the staring from the men upstairs had made her slightly wet and the dildo slipped inside her with little resistance, a small moan escaped her lips as she felt herself being filled up by the dildo. She lowered herself completely and held it there for a few seconds before rising again until the dildo was just about to fall out of her, Felicia did that over and over, exercising as she fucked herself.

The other exercises were similar; push ups with a dildo under her mouth so she would suck it when she went down, sit ups in to a dildo, the elliptical with a dildo fucking her to her pace or the treadmill where a vibrator would be pressed in to her clit as long as she kept a certain pace, throughout the whole experience she didn’t go more than a minute without something inside her or stimulating her. She spent about 2 hours working out with Candi and by the end of it she was completely wiped out.

“You did great” Candi patted the panting and sweating Felicia on the back, “Master Darius is going to love this recording, he’ll make you one of his women soon enough at this rate and I’ll probably get a reward”

Felicia saw Candi rub her thighs together and bite her lip at the thought of the reward she would receive, “I’ll get one of those tattoos?” Felicia nodded at Candi’s shoulder

Candi looked over her shoulder, trying to get a look at the tattoo, “Yeah all of Master Darius’ women have it”

“How many women does he have?”

“I’m not sure” Candi thought for a second, “I’ve been to his home a few times and he has about 6 or 7 women serving him there but they change often, the only one who’s consistent is Kimmy, I’ve noticed a few women on the street with the same tattoo so he must have loads all over the city”

Felicia tried to imagine all the women Darius had dominated and forced to submit to him in the same way he forced her, making them all submissive and obedient and then permanently marking them, making sure they could never break free from him, it made her juices run down her legs. Felicia still had fleeting thoughts of regaining her independence and she knew if she wanted that she would have to do it before she got tattooed, after that she would be too far gone.

“Anyway” Candi changed the subject, “You’ll come here 3 times a week on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays, you’ll have to come later in the evening on Wednesdays and Fridays when the gym is pretty much deserted”

As Candi gave her a schedule Felicia picked up the clothes she had discarded by the door, “Oh we aren’t done yet” Candi grabbed her shoulders and dragged her over to the mirror that took up one of the walls, she brought over the block she had used for squats, dildo still sticking out of it, and sat Felicia right down on it, “Master Darius also told me you didn’t wear make up so I’ll teach you to do it how he likes it”

Felicia had never really used make up, she had used it a little in high school but only rarely, her mother had been a hardcore feminist that was staunchly against it so the young Felicia had only experienced it when she was around friends’ houses.

Candi pulled out a make up bag and started applying to her face, she explained what everything was and how to put it on, doing one half of her face for her and letting her do the other, by the end of it Candi’s half looked much better than Felicia’s but she was forced to admit that she did look much better. Her lips looked plump with a full red lipstick, mascara gave her fuller and seemingly longer eyelashes, a little blush brought out her cheek bones, foundation cleaned up a few blemishes and evened out her skin tone and eye shadow and eye liner gave her eyes a smoky look.

Candi seemed really proud of her handy work, “I’ll give you some recommendations on brands but you need to do this everyday”

“Everyday?” Felicia was surprised, it would take her hours, she would be forced to wake up pretty early

“You’ll get quicker the more you practise but Master Darius could call on you at anytime and you don’t want to keep him waiting while you get ready”

Felicia and Candi both got redressed and she led her back to the gym entrance, the gym employees still stared at them as they passed, their lecherous glares seeming to penetrate Felicia’s clothes, she almost believed they could tell she was a woman being forced to become something she hated and that she loved every second of it. As the two women got to the gym turnstiles Candi handed Felicia a piece of paper with some numbers on it.

“That’s the code you’ll use to get through the turnstiles”

“I can’t afford this gym!” the gym was a pretty upscale place with many different amenities and a price tag to match

Candi giggled, “Master Darius is paying for it, don’t worry, he also told me to remind you to get a new wardrobe, he likes clothes to be revealing, short skirts and tight dresses, that sort of stuff”

Felicia knew it would be expensive to replace her entire wardrobe but still that didn’t dissuade her, something deep inside her wanting to please the man she now called master. Candi gave a wave as Felicia left the gym, even deeper under Darius’ spell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia learns how Candi learned her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

Over the next month Felicia went to the gym 3 times a week, she started to see her body change, the fat around her stomach and waist started falling away and her ass started growing, it was starting to get so big that the baggy jeans she used to wear were getting tight. She had bought new clothes as Darius had told her; mostly short skirts, low cut tops and really tight dresses that only just covered anything indecent, she also started wearing chokers after hearing from Candi that Darius liked all his women to wear them, she wasn’t officially one yet but dress for the job you want. She had also gotten quite quick at putting her make up on, able to put it on perfectly in half the time it took her when she first started.

Felicia’s roommates had also noticed a change in her behaviour; her clothes were more revealing, she was wearing make up and whenever men would gawk at her in the street or catcall her she would insist they brush it off and not confront them, in fact she seemed to like the attention. Amie had wanted to confront Felicia but Liz always insisted that they don’t butt in on a grown woman doing what she likes with her life.

“We need to say something” Amie was growing more frustrated by Felicia’s changes by the day

“She’s free to dress and act as she likes” Liz was trying to calm down her roommate

“She’s setting all women back prancing around the city dressing like she does” Amie complained, “She didn’t go to the protest last week instead she went shopping for clothes, the Felicia I know would never do that, something is going on and I’m going to find out what”

Felicia walked in to the living room where her roommates were arguing about her, she was wearing her clothes to go to the gym, the new gymwear she’s recently bought being even tighter and more revealing that what she initial used. Amie stood in front of Felicia as she went to the door.

“Uhh could you move?” Felicia tried to move around her roommate but Amie wouldn’t let her past

“What is going on with you?” Amie demanded

“What do you mean?” Felicia was getting slightly nervous, she was afraid of what her roommates would think if they discovered what was actually going on with her

“You’ve changed completely over the past few months, what happened to the strong independent warrior for social justice?” Amie looked Felicia up and down with a disappointed look, “Now it seems like you’re turning yourself in to some kind of bimbo, what happened?”

Felicia considered telling Amie everything that was going on from the beginning; how she was raped at the women’s march months ago, how her rapist now controlled her life and made her dress like this and shaped her body to his liking, and most of all how she loved it and how good it felt to submit to him. Felicia wanted to tell her roommates all that and for a second wanted to introduce them to her master but she kept her mouth shut and instead came up with a lie, she was still feminist enough not to subject another woman to this.

“I’m just expressing myself, I never got to in high school or college, I’m not harming anyone”

Amie seemed unconvinced but Liz pulled her aside, “Leave her alone Amie, if she wants to express herself we can’t tell her its wrong”

“But she’s not acting the same, the clothes and make up I can deal with but her personality has changed”

“You said it yourself, she’s an independent woman and she can act how she likes” Liz fully pulled Amie out of Felicia’s way and she allowed her to leave

Felicia made her way to the gym and went through her usual work outs with Candi, the personal trainer had seemed to take a liking to her and the two had become friends, the trainer would regularly give her tips about what Darius liked and even gave her a few clothes. They had just finished their nude work out in the women’s gym and Felicia was about to get dressed to go home when she noticed a picture hanging in the gym, it was above her eyeline so she hadn’t seen it before. It was a picture of Candi, she was a bit beaten up but she looked happy, holding her hands over her head, it looked like Candi but Felicia noticed that the Candi in the picture was a lot more muscular than the one she knew now.

“Is that you?” Felicia pointed to the picture

Candi chuckled as she looked at the picture, “Yeah, that’s kinda embarrassing, that was probably about 3 or 4 years ago just before I met Master Darius”

That was something that Felicia hadn’t asked about although now she was curious about what Candi was like before she met Darius and how he managed to tame her, “How did you meet Master Darius?” she asked

“It was actually in this gym about 3 years ago….” Candi started her story

*

Candace Hill was a talented young MMA fighter, she was on the cusp of going pro when she moved to the city, she had been studying multiple martial arts since her early teens and had completely dominated amateur women’s MMA, easily beating any women put against her. She had started training at Kings’ gym because she heard a few other fighters also trained there but they were all men and whenever she challenged them to a quick spar they would come up with a lame excuse and refuse, she was growing increasingly frustrated with them underestimating her. She knew they all thought that they would be easily able to beat her but they were all mid to low ranked amateurs while she was the topped rank amateur in her weight class and a stone throw away from being pro, she knew she could fight as good as they could, hell she could fight better than them.

Candace made her way to the gym one night, it was pretty late, most women would have been afraid of being attacked and raped at this time of night but Candace was confident she could beat any man who attacked her and wasn’t afraid of walking at night. Kings’ gym was a 24 hour gym although it didn’t bother with night staff, the gym was locked behind a keypad so they knew who came and went after the day staff went home although few people used the gym late at night, it was mostly there for people waking up early. The gym was completely deserted as Candace made her way down to the basement, she passed the women’s gym and went to the boxing room where the punching bags and training dummies were, she had expected it to be empty but was surprised to find someone there.

It was a well-built black man, he was sweating as he repeatedly hit a punching bag, his tank top was soaked with sweat and Candace found her eyes wondering down his body, noticing something swinging in his basketball shorts, she snapped out of her day dream and focused instead on her own training.

The man seemed focus on his training, quickly throwing punches at the bag, but as Candace passed him he spoke up, “Get me my water” he didn’t ask it more ordered it

Candace glared at him, “I’m not a waitress, get it yourself” his water bottle was closer to him than it was to her

“Then why are you here if you aren’t a waitress” he smirked as he saw her annoyed expression

“I’m a fighter, I’m here to train”

He snorted, “Nice joke now get me my water”

Candace had thought he looked pretty hot at first but now he was just annoying, “Why the hell are you here so late anyway?” 

“I put a lot of money in to this gym so I like to enjoy it by myself sometimes, now stop yapping and get my water like a good girl”

Candace wanted to punch the lights out of this chauvinist jerk but she didn’t need a criminal record, although she quickly thought of a way around that, he underestimated her like every other guy and he would pay for it, Candace would let out all her frustrations on him.

“You really don’t believe I’m a fighter do you?”

“A woman can’t be a fighter”

“How about we fight, I’ll prove it to you” Candace smirked she just had to get him to agree to a fight then she could beat on him as much as she liked

“You don’t want to fight me we all know the outcome” he brushed her off

“You think you can beat me, do you even know any martial arts?” Candace was trained in Judo, Taekwondo and even Jujitsu and not to even mention the time she put in to strength training, at least 3 time more than any man she knew

“Only a little but like I’ll get beaten by some woman”

“Then you shouldn’t be afraid to fight me or are you just a coward by nature”

“I’m refusing to fight more for your sake than mine, if we fight then when I win I’ll end up raping you”

Candace was taken aback by the confession, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but refused to let it curtail her, “If you can beat me then I’ll let you but when I win, you’ll be calling me queen and telling everyone who’ll listen what happened here as I ride on your back”

The man chuckled, “Fine seems you need to be taught a lesson little girl”

The two of them entered the ring that took up the centre of the boxing room, Candace had insisted the fight be bare handed with only wrappings to protect their hands. Candace jumped about and warmed up a bit as she analysed her opponent, he was much bigger than her and their strength seemed to be about equal so grappling probably wasn’t a good idea, she guessed that she was probably faster than him so she could focus instead on concentrated attacks on specific points to bring him down, if he really knew next to no martial arts then this fight would be easy.

“ _This will be easy_ ” she thought right before the fight began, “ _He underestimates me_ ”

The fight lasted less than a minute, Candace had underestimated his strength and speed, she was nowhere near his level. She quickly found herself thrown down on to the mat, her hands pinned above her head as she tried to free them from his grip but even with all her daily training she could barely make one of his arms move. It was humiliating, she had trained for years, day in and day out focused on training, she continued building muscle even when all the men around her were intimidated and would reject her, she had dedicated her life to being the best in her field only for the most amateur man to come along and beat her almost like it was nothing.

“It’s pretty clear I won so I guess I’ll take my prize” his hand groped her breast through her shirt before he tore it away and went about tearing her bra off her

Candace tried to fight but he was orders of magnitude stronger than her, it was so frustrating, she couldn’t be weaker than this guy who came here casually, what the hell was all the training for if she couldn’t beat one man. She tried to scream but they were in the basement and no one else was in the gym. Unable to fight and with no help coming, Candace was at this man’s mercy.

He roughly groped Candace’s breasts, pinching her nipples as he ran his hands over her body, with little effort he flipped Candace over, she tried to crawl away in the split second he wasn’t pinning her down but she quickly found herself firmly pinned down by one of his hands around the back of her neck.

“Please stop, I admit you’re better than me ok” Candace tried to get him to stop, “I’m not a fighter ok”

The man didn’t stop, he tore off her bottoms and then her panties, leaving the trained fighter naked and pinned, “Good that you finally admitted it, why do you even come here if you’re gonna waste your time”

He pulled his shorts down and his hard member fell on to Candace’s ass, she looked back and was shocked at the length of his man meat, trying harder to get away but she could barely move under his weight.

“I’m sorry ok, no woman can be a fighter, you were right” he still didn’t listen to her and pressed his cock to her pussy

Candace bit her lip as her head was forced down on to the mat and her pussy was stretched open by his girth, he slowly pushed in to her until the tip of his cock pressed against her womb, she could feel his cock pressing against it as he pushed in to her balls deep.

“Do you want to know why you lost?” he leaned down to whisper in to her ear, “Because women are meant to be weak, they don’t need to be strong since all they have to do is look good and submit to men”

Candace forced herself not to cry as this man used her body and humiliated her, he taunted and degraded her, laughing at her training and Candace found herself not totally hating it, her pussy overflowing as it was violated.

“Your ass it too muscular you should focus on getting it plumper and softer” he took a handful of her ass, “Yeah being overly muscular really doesn’t fit you”

Candace lost track of how long he fucked her but as he was about to cum he pulled out of her pussy and grabbed a fistful of her hair, she tried to pull away as he brought her face to his cock but it didn’t seem to bother him at all. He pumped his cock a few times in front of her face before it exploded all over her, he shot rope after rope of thick cum all over her face and hair, leaving her with a nice layer of white glaze on her face that dripped down on to her breasts.

“You’re almost pretty” he slapped her with his cock before he dropped her hair and pulled up his shorts, “I’m here this time most every other night, so if you forget what I taught you then just come back, my name is Darius by the way”

He left Candace laying in the ring to contemplate her life, she used to believe that she could beat any man but now she was proven wrong, she was on the edge of completely giving up but that wasn’t her. Candace went to the changing room showers and scrubbed the cum off her, she wouldn’t give up, if she couldn’t beat him now then she just needed to train harder, she wouldn’t quit after one defeat, she would train until she could beat this man.

Candace would challenge Darius multiple times but everytime he would easily beat her and then rape her, she never reported it because she always put her body up as a bet for the fight, she trained harder than she ever did in her life but it never got her any closer to beating him.

After being beaten and humiliated multiple times Candace changed gyms, she decided to try and forget about Darius and just focus on getting the pro status she had always dreamed of but as soon she tried to lift her first weight at the new gym his words came in to her mind.

“ _Women are meant to be weak_ ”

She could no longer train, the constant proof of how useless it was had made it impossible for her. She was about to leave the gym and never return but then she saw some of the other women in the gym and more of his words came to her.

“ _You should focus on getting it plumper and softer_ ”

And that’s what Candace did, she stopped training to be physically strong and instead focused on being ascetically pleasing, working out to get a fat ass and thighs, she worked at this new gym for months before going back to Kings’ gym.

She found him in the boxing room just like before but this time her body was so different, no longer hard and muscular but soft and feminine, she didn’t really understand why she needed to do this but she just knew she did. She approached him without a word, picking up his water bottle, she got on her knees and held it out to him.

He looked down at her and she felt a flutter in her stomach, “Good girl” he took the water and took a swig, “You finally learned the lesson, now show me everything”

Candace stood and deliberately peeled her clothing off, showing Darius the body she had spent months trying to make as pleasing to him as possible and from his expression she had succeeded, his eyes hungrily ran up and down her body as she stood before him completely naked.

“Let’s have one more fight” Darius smirked as he climbed in to the ring and Candace eagerly followed him

The “fight” was a farce, Candace folded immediately, pretty much falling to the ground as soon as Darius pushed her down and easily allowing herself to be pinned, although she no longer had anywhere near enough strength to resist him now. Darius pulled down his shorts and let his erect member fall out, Candace moaned and writhed under him as he rubbed his head against her soaked pussy, slowly pushing in to her.

Candace panted and moaned as Darius fucked her in the middle of the ring, pounding her in to the mat with each powerful thrust, reaching the deepest parts of her and sending pleasure through her body. Darius fucked her like that for a few minutes before picking her up and flipping her over, pushing her head down to the mat as her ass stuck up in to the air, he slapped and groped her fat ass as he fucked her enjoying watching it jiggle with each of his thrusts.

Candace’s eyes rolled back and she let out a long slutty moan as she felt an orgasm rack her body, her pussy tightening around Darius’ cock, it didn’t take long for Darius to join her. He buried himself balls deep inside her, the head of his cock pressing against her womb, as she felt his cock flex inside her followed by the warm feeling of her insides being flooded with his cum. This was the first time he’d ever cum in her, despite all the times he’d fucked her, he’d had always finished on her face or chest but now she knew what it felt like to have her womb flooded with his seed and she loved it.

From the moment that he painted her womb with his cum she was his woman, forever.

*

“…. And the rest is history” Candi finished telling her story

Felicia’s mouth was agape at the story, it sounded so hot to her and she could feel some juices running down her legs after hearing it, Candi was also clearly turned on after telling it as well. The two girls were about to go back to getting dressed when Candi’s phone chimed, she checked it and let out a little squeal.

“Master Darius is here, he’s in the office, we need to hurry there” Candi was clearly excited to see her master

Felicia couldn’t deny that she felt the same, it had been over a month since she had seen Darius and the desire to just be in his presence only grew stronger, the two girls quickly got dressed and ran as fast as they could to the gym’s second floor where the office was located.

Darius sat behind the office desk, Kimmy stood right behind him, the blouse she wore was pretty much see-through and she didn’t have a bra on so her erect nipples were visibly poking through the shirt. Felicia and Candi both stood in front of their master eager to serve him, Darius was looking at Felicia, assessing her body and comparing it to when he last saw her.

“Get under the desk bitch” he ordered and Felicia fell to her knees and crawled under the desk

Felicia crawled between his legs, eagerly undoing his trousers, excited to sucking his cock again after so long. Darius’ thick python sprung from his pants and slapped Felicia in the face but that barely fazed her and she got to work running her tongue along the length. Her mind was taken back to the last time she had his cock in her mouth, the first night they had met, when he had put her in her place, the memory of how forceful and dominant he was creating a dark spot on her yoga pants.

“I actually came here to talk to you” Felicia felt her heart flutter as she heard that, putting even more in to her service, “I was thinking about the night we met and I remember there was a guy in your group”

Felicia looked up at Darius and pulled his cock out of her mouth, “George? What about hi….”

Darius grabbed her head and pushed her back down on his cock, “You only pull my cock out of you when I allow it bitch” he gave her ass a firm slap, “If he had been a real man that night and come to make me apologise in your place then you wouldn’t be in the position you are now”

Felicia just looked up at him and continued to suck his cock until he pulled her head off, “Then maybe I should be thanking him” Felicia giggled

“Just my thought” Darius pushed her back down on his cock, “Little George doesn’t seem very popular with girls so why don’t you go on a date with him, give him the full girlfriend experience”

Darius pulled Felicia up, “If you say so master”

“Good but you dare let him anywhere near your holes, they’re mine and he’s not man enough to be anywhere near them” Darius chuckled as he put his cock back in Felicia’s mouth, “I want him to have a real nice time with you, the least I can do for letting you come to me”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia turns her male feminist friend in to a cuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

George Sanderson had never had much luck with girls, he was short and pale and scrawny, most of the guys in his high school made fun of him and would say he was more like one of the girls since he didn’t fill out like the other boys, instead filling out a bit more like the girls. He had been raised by a domineering single mother who practically beat it in to his head that he needed to step aside for girls to succeed, that masculinity was toxic and he had to focus on women’s problems since men had kept them down for so long and he had to atone for millennia of oppression. His love life wasn’t a total loss, he had taken some girls out during high school and college but they had all either done it to get a free meal or the girl ended up leaving him for another guy before he could get anywhere, so now at 25 he was still a virgin, barely having done more than peck a girl on the lips.

George had jumped for joy when Felicia had called him to ask him out, he had met her when he was entering his 3rd year and she had just started her 1st year. She didn’t seem like the other girls who had simply used him and then went after some dominant jock who barely cared about them outside their bodies, she was a strong woman with high standards but unlike many of the women she surrounded herself with she hadn’t completely given up on men. George spent a good part of his last 2 years of college trying to show Felicia he was worthy of her; he would attend protest with her, he would listen to her problems (Even the ones she had with boyfriends) and he comforted her when her relationships failed. He had started to believe that she would never see that he was the right guy for her but just as he was giving up he was proven wrong.

George dressed his best, shaving even though he could only grow small whisps of hair on his face, he had everything planned out perfectly, a reservation at a nice restaurant with a good bar nearby where they could get drinks afterwards. He sprayed a few squirts of cologne before he grabbed some flowers he bought and headed out. He drove over to Felicia’s place and knocked on the door, it was Amie who opened it.

“Ugh you, finally got what you wanted all this time” Amie had never trusted him, always insinuating that he only went along with them to get laid and she wasn’t completely wrong

“Hey she asked me out, I didn’t make her do anything”

“Well I’m keeping an eye on you” Amie glared at him, forcing George to shrink back slightly

“Stop antagonising the poor boy” Liz came to his rescue and pushed Amie aside, “Felicia, your date’s here!”

Felicia came out and George’s eyes almost popped out of his head, she looked better than she ever had in all the years he had known her; she wore a dress that hugged every curve of her figure and left little to the imagination, the neckline was low and showed ample cleavage and the skirt barely made it past mid thigh.

“Looking good” Liz gave a whistle as Amie continued to glare, “Don’t stay out too late you two”

From George’s perspective the date went perfectly, they had a nice dinner and interesting conversation, it was everything George had imagined it would be, but there was a single blemish on the perfect night. The pair had gone to the nearby bar to continue their conversation, they were both sitting at the bar, talking about some political issue when a man walked past them.

“Nice ass” he gave Felicia’s ass a firm slap and grope, “Come find me if you want to have some fun”

George got angry and immediately stood up to confront the guy, the guy who was at least half a foot or more taller than him and who had biceps almost as big as his head. The man gave George a strange look, he obviously hadn’t noticed him next to Felicia, he didn’t see George as threat and was probably just wondering if he was offering him his seat and considering how afraid George was he almost considered playing it off as that but Felicia came to his rescue.

“Sorry but I’m on a date” she took hold of George’s arm, “And I’m in to…. Not in to guys that don’t know how to treat a woman”

Felicia dragged George out as the guy simply brushed them off and went in search for another woman, “Thanks, he might have killed me”

“No, I should thank you for standing up for me”

George’s heart beat a thousand miles per hour, Felicia kept a grip on his arm, pushing it in to the side of her breast, this was the furthest George had ever been with a girl and he got the feeling he might go even further.

They drove back to Felicia’s place and George walked with her to her door, he hoped that she would invite him in but he would be happy with just a kiss for now.

“Thanks for a nice night, it was fun” Felicia looked him in the eyes and flashed him a smile

“Yeah I had fun too” George leaned forward slightly, suggesting he wanted a good night kiss

“Good night” Felicia leaned forward a placed one on his cheek before opening her door and disappearing

It was less than he was hoping for but George was still happy, he skipped back to his car, pumping his fist in to the air the entire way. This was probably the happiest he’d been in his life.

Felicia asked him out again, several times, but every time he brough her home she would only kiss him on the cheek, he was starting to think she might not have liked him at all, that was until their 9th date. Her roommates hadn’t been in when he came to get her and as he got to the door he expected to get his cheek kiss and nothing else.

“My roommates aren’t in” Felicia said and even George could guess what that meant

Felicia pulled him in to her apartment and all the way to her room, she pushed him towards the bed. George’s mind raced, this was the moment he waited for and it was with the one girl he really wanted it with, he had spent many lonely nights imagining this night with Felicia; her under him, moaning, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck as he slowly moved in and out of her.

She reached for his trousers and unbuttoned them as he sat on the bed, she slowly pulled them down before tugging at his boxers and freeing his dick. Felicia froze the moment she saw his thing, he didn’t have the biggest one but she seemed to pull back slightly; it was fully erect, just reaching 3 inches long and barely as thick as his thumb, the room seemed to go cold and George tried to reheat it by groping at her breasts by Felicia stopped him, she seemed to think for second before coming up with an idea.

“Lay down” Felicia ordered as she pushed him down

George expected her to straddle him but instead she stood up on her bed, allowing George to get a nice view up her skirt, she lifted her leg and brought it down on his erect penis. His body seized up as she ground his dick under her foot, there was a slight pain but it also felt good, the soft sole of her foot jerked him off as her toes played with the head. It took only a few seconds of stimulation before he let out a moan and a few ropes of watery cum spurted out and on to Felicia’s foot, without a second thought she took her cum covered toes and placed them over George’s mouth, he simply opened it without orders and sucked his own jizz off her foot. She looked down on him like some sadistic queen as he sucked her toes and that just turned George on even more, although he was spent for the night. Felicia sent him home immediately after that but she did schedule another date that night.

From then on after every date Felicia would sadistically tease George by stepping on him, he never had sex with her, he never even saw her naked but he was ok with that. Thing quickly escalated from her just stimulating him with her foot to her saying humiliating and degrading things while she did it.

“This pathetic thing could never pleasure a woman” she looked down on him as she ground her foot in to his dick, “Are all men this pathetic? Are they all unable to please women?”

“Yes we all are” George moaned, “We all have little dicks and can never pleasure women so we try to hide it by being pigs”

“Then apologise” she pressed down harder

“I’m sorry we’re all so pathetic, we’re all really submissive playthings that need to be punished”

“Then beg me to let you cum you pathetic pig” Felicia whipped his chest with a riding crop

“Please let me cum mistress, please let this pig cum” he begged

“Give me a reason to let such a snivelling pig cum” she removed her foot from his crotch

“Please, I’ll do anything, just please let me cum mistress”

Felicia thought for a second, “Then let me fuck you” George felt hopeful he would finally lose his virginity until, “You need to know what women all around the world go through everyday”

Felicia hopped of her bed and went to her draw, she pulled out a thick 6 inch strap on, “Bend over” George hesitated for a moment, he wasn’t sure about getting fucked in the ass, he had always considered himself completely straight and he would have liked to lose his actual virginity before his anal one, “You said you would do anything, right?”

He took a deep breath and got in to position, bent over the bed with his ass towards her, she walked up behind him, spreading lube over the strap on before pouring some on his asshole, she grabbed his hips as she guided the head in. George winced slightly as he felt the strap on stretch his ass open, as he finally lost his virginity (anal virginity at least), Felicia slowly guided the dildo in to his ass until the entire length was inside him.

She started moving back and forth slowly, gently fucking him and letting him get use to the feeling of something in his ass, it took a few strokes but eventually his ass grew use to the dildo and it started to feel kinda good. Felicia soon picked up the pace, slamming her hips in to him, laughing as she roughly fucked him and slapped his ass with the riding crop.

“Do you like that?” she asked as she slapped his ass, “Do you like being fucked like a girl?”

“Yes mistress” he moaned and he wasn’t lying, his little dick was limp and simply flopped about as he rocked against the bed, the dildo pressing against his prostate with every thrust

“Then I’ll fuck you like this from now on, say thank you”

“Thank you mistress”

“You need to plump up your ass, make it girlier than it is now, so it jiggles when I fuck it”

She continued to humiliate and degrade him as she fucked him until he couldn’t hold back anymore and his limp dick started cumming without even being touched, it fell on to her bed and she didn’t even stop fucking him to shove his head in to it and make him lick it up.

Their relationship became more degrading from there, she no longer stepped on his penis claiming she didn’t want to touch such a pathetic thing, their dates somehow started to include him giving her his money straight, he would take her out and at the end would hand over a good portion of his weekly paycheque, pretty much all his disposable income was spent on Felicia. She became his queen and he was a lowly little pig that was allowed to worship her, he had convinced himself this was the natural relationship between man and woman, that it was completely natural for men to be subservient to women, but he would soon be proven wrong.

Felicia invited him to meet some of her other friends, George had thought he knew all her friends since they mostly ran around the same circles but apparently he was wrong, he drove her to a high end high rise. George was growing increasingly suspicious as she took him up to the penthouse apartment.

“How do you know these friends?” both George and Felicia would never have earned enough money to even look at an advert for one of the apartments in the building and it seemed strange Felicia knew someone who lived here

“Just someone I met at a protest, they said they wanted to meet my boyfriend”

George was placated by her calling him her boyfriend, that was the first time she ever said it. Felicia walked slightly ahead of him, she was wearing the same dress she wore on their first date, George’s mind was cast back to that wonderful day and he didn’t even notice they had arrived at Felicia’s friend’s place.

Felicia knocked on the door and it was almost immediately answered, a young Asian woman opened it, she wore a similar dress to Felicia and filled it out just as much as she did. The woman smiled as she saw Felicia and greeted her warmly, she turned to George and seemed to judge him, looking over his small frame with a less than impressed look.

“ _Another one_ ” George internally sighed it was clear this friend of hers was a lot like Amie, probably some female CEO or executive or some other high paying job, George guessed based on the place she lived

The inside of the apartment was pretty minimalist, almost like no one really lived there, there wasn’t much decoration and only the essential furniture was present; A huge flat screen was mounted to the wall with a couch and some chairs around it, one of the apartment walls was a window that looked out on to the city and there were couches in front of the gorgeous view.

“H-hi I’m George” he held out his hand as he nervously introduced himself

“Kimmy” she didn’t take his hand and walked deeper in to the apartment, “Master Darius will be out soon”

“Your friend’s kinda rude” George commented feeling awkward in such an expensive place

“Oh she isn’t my friend” Felicia pulled George to a chair and sat him down, sitting on a couch opposite

“Then who is she?”

“His secretary”

George was about to ask more questions when someone else entered the room, a tall muscular man with dark skin, he kinda reminded George of the guys that bullied him in high school, he was only wearing shorts, showing off his strong muscular chest, Kimmy walked out just behind him. Felicia stood as he entered and went to greet him, George guessed he was the Darius Kimmy mentioned.

“Felicia!” he smiled as he brought his hand down on her ass, giving it a nice slap and gripping one fat cheek in his large hand, “Your ass looks even fatter, been working hard for me slut”

George was shocked at the greeting, he expected Felicia to say something but he was her boyfriend and he couldn’t let her be disrespected like that and he kinda wanted to redeem himself from the incident during their first date. George shot up and marched towards Darius.

“You can’t talk to her like that and ge….” George’s anger was stopped short as he was slapped across his face but not by Darius, his hand was still firmly on Felicia’s ass

It was Felicia who had slapped him, he had expected her to slap someone but not him, he was about to say something but then he saw the fuming look she had on her face and he shrank back.

“Don’t you dare talk to him like that, now sit back down” Felicia ordered him back to his seat and George scurried back, dazed by the course of events, Felicia turned back to the man who still kneaded her ass, “Sorry I thou….”

Darius firmly slapped Felicia across her face and on to the floor, George leaned forward to get up but a glare from Darius put him back in his seat, “Don’t think you can be ordering people around in my presence and I don’t need you to protect me from such a pathetic ‘man’”

George expected Felicia to get up and lecture Darius or to fight back in some way but she just held her cheek and submissively looked to the floor, “Yes sir”

George was in complete shock, she was acting completely abnormal, nothing like the sadistic dominatrix he had been dating for the past few months, now she looked like some tamed and domesticated pet. Darius walked past her and took a seat opposite to George.

“Come take a seat bitch” he ordered as he pat his lap and Felicia immediately scrambled up to take a seat on his lap

Darius ran his hands all over Felicia’s body, freely groping her ass and tits as she just giggled and moaned on his lap like some bimbo. George had never seen her like this, so submissive and obedient, he didn’t know she could be like this, he watched another man play with his ‘girlfriend’ with his mouth agape and a small tent in his trousers.

“Why don’t you tell him” Darius whispered in Felicia’s ear as he put a hand up her skirt

“Well you see I only asked you out because Master Darius asked me to” small moans escaped Felicia’s lips as Darius played with her pussy, “He wanted to show you what happened because you weren’t man enough”

“What?” George watched Felicia moan and rock her hips on Darius’ hand, looking like she was having more fun doing that than all the time they spent together, “Who is this guy?”

“He’s my master, I told you that I met him at a protest, don’t you remember the women’s march” Felicia pulled her dress down and freed her tits, pinching her erect nipples, putting on even more of a show for Darius, “He ran in to me and if you had gone to confront him then he wouldn’t have raped me and made me his slave”

George only vaguely remembered that day but he did remember that incident, he had been worried but quickly brushed it off when Felicia came back and seemed fine, he was both horrified and turned on imagining Darius forcefully taking Felicia in some alley and doing any number of other things to turn her in to a submissive slave.

Felicia ground her hips on Darius’ hand and crotch, the outline of his thick member becoming clear in his shorts and putting George to shame, “You’ve known her for years, all you needed to do to get whatever you wanted out of her is to man up” Darius laughed, “I didn’t do anything special to her, she’s just a masochist slut who wants to be dominated, always has been, just like every woman deep down but you didn’t believe that”

Darius pushed Felicia up off his lap and pulled down his shorts, freeing his 9 inch black snake, Felicia licked her lips and immediately stuck her head between his legs. George watched impotently as Felicia throated Darius’ cock, gagging on it as she bobbed her head up and down, he watched her pull off her dress and play with her soaking wet pussy as she serviced this man. Darius only accepted her mouth for a few minutes before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet, he turned here around and bent her over so her face was close to George’s, forcing their noses to almost touch.

“I want you to watch George” Felicia looked him in the eyes, her eyes rolling back slightly and a small moan slipping out as Darius slapped her ass and rubbed her pussy with his cock head, “I want you to watch as Master Darius finally claims me and makes a real woman”

All of the women George had gone out with had left him for guys like Darius but they had all either done it behind his back or just broken up with him, none of them had done it in front of him, until now. Felicia’s eyes rolled back, her mouth hung open and a sultry moan left her mouth as Darius pushed his cock in to her, his hands gripped her waist as he slid back out and thrust back in. Felicia held on to George’s shoulders to steady herself as she was fucked right in front of him, he had never seen her make a face like she was now, she looked like she was completely out of it, experiencing the height of pleasure.

Her eyes regained a little bit of lucidity and focused on him, “Pull out your pathetic little cock, I want to compare” the way she looked at him made it clear she was making fun of him

George should have left when he learned everything, he should have had enough pride and self-respect to get up and go but he didn’t, even as he watched Felicia get fucked by another man he found that he still loved her, she was his queen. George pulled down his pants and his boxers, revealing his little 3 inch stick dick, Felicia burst out laughing and Kimmy sniggered from her position just behind Darius but that just made George harder.

“It’s so small, I’m glad you never manned up or I might be settling for that pathetic thing instead of experiencing a real man’s cock” George looked to the ground as Felicia humiliated him but she grabbed his face and pulled his gaze back up, “Don’t look so sad I’ll still be your girlfriend, Master Darius said that’s your reward for letting me go confront him but as punishment for not being a man you’ll become a sissy bitch”

George had heard of sissies through his extensive experience with porn, pathetic men who completely gave up all their masculinity and strove to become feminized sluts for dominatrixes and dominant men, he had masturbated to some sissy porn but he never saw himself as the sissy, at least until now. There was no way he could be anything else now, he had thought Felicia wasn’t the type of girl who would leave him for some domineering man but her submitting to Darius just proved he’d never be able to find a girl, he could never be like Darius and guys like him would always steal any girl he managed to get so there was no point anymore he might as well become a sissy bitch.

George watched Felicia’s pleasure filled face, no girl had ever made a face like that around him, he listened to her lewd moans as her pussy was pounded by Darius’ thick cock. Kimmy appeared next to George and got on her knees, for a second there was a light of hope in his heart, maybe she had taken pity on him and he wasn’t doomed to be a virgin cuck for the rest of his life, but that hope was quickly snuffed out as Kimmy placed a small metal cage around his dick, squashing his erect penis down and locking it up.

“It’s better that it’s locked up, we don’t want you thinking you’re a real man” Felicia held his head and forced him to maintain eye contact, “After Master Darius domesticated me I couldn’t look men in the eyes, I instinctively looked to the ground in the presence of my betters but I can look you in the eyes because you’re not a real man, now bend over and accept your first shot”

Kimmy stood next to George with syringe, he deduced that it was probably estragon, they were going to completely feminise him until he was nothing but a limp dick sissy cockslut like he had seen in so many videos, George considered leaving for a second but it was far too late for that. He stood up and bent over, his face right up to Felicia’s, George already possessed wider than normal hips and slightly feminine features and taking the injection wouldn’t help that.

“This is for the best, now we can always be together as girlfriend and gurlfriend and Master Darius to own us both” George felt the needle pierce his skin as Felicia pulled him in and gave him a proper kiss for the first time, sticking her tongue down his throat as she was fucked and he was put on an irreversible path

Despite the situation; having his girlfriend cheat on him, cuck him, force him to become a sissy and start feminization treatment, George felt happy that he could still be with Felicia, even if it was as an impotent sissy that watches other men fuck her. Goerge watched as Darius picked Felicia up, putting her in to a nelson hold, so her pussy was directly in front of his face, George got his first look at Felicia’s pussy watching it as Darius’ cock moved in and out of Felicia, her tits bouncing up and down with every powerful thrust.

Felicia mewled and moaned as she was fucked, looking down at George as he was cucked, the reality of humiliating him giving her almost as much pleasure as her master’s cock. She couldn’t hold herself back as her body was overtaken by a powerful orgasm, her pussy clamping down around Darius’ cock as she squirted a powerful stream all over George’s face, she laughed as she watched him get blasted in the face, her ejaculate soaking his hair and face. Felicia panted as she went slightly limp after her orgasm subsided, all her energy drained, but Darius continued to pound her pussy without slowing down, she felt the head of his cock kiss her womb with every thrust as a feeling deep inside her desperately begged to be flooded with his virial seed.

George sat there, face covered in his girlfriend’s pleasure, intently watching her be used. Darius continued fucking her for a few more minutes before pushing his cock to the hilt and unloading his cum inside her, he let out a grunt as he shot rope after rope directly in to her womb, Felicia moaning and having a small orgasm as she was filled up.

Kimmy came up behind George and pushed his head directly underneath Felicia’s pussy. Darius pulled out and let his cum covered cock fall on to George’s face as globs of his cum leaked out of Felicia and in to George’s waiting mouth.

“Clean up fag” Darius ordered and George obeyed

The cuck boi ran his tongue along Darius’ cock, tasting his girlfriend for the first time but also tasting Darius’ cum mixed with it, he took his bull’s cock in to his mouth and took it as deep as he could, trying to push past his gag reflex and in to his throat. George looked up as he sucked Darius’ cock, he could see Felicia looking down at him with the sadistic grin he had become use to as another man’s cum dripped out of her and on to his face. George sucked Darius clean and moved on to Felicia, licking the cum out of her pussy, burying himself nose deep as he lapped up salty tongueful after salty tongueful, pushing his tongue deep in to her folds. This was his place in life now and forever, he was below Felicia and he would serve her like a good pig but she was below Darius and so George also had to serve him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George becomes Georgia and Felicia falls completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

George fell deeper and deeper in to his submissive role and Felicia pushed him every step of the way; she taught him how to put on make up, took him shopping for female clothes, made sure he took his hormones, took him to the gym with her, regularly made him watch hypnotic videos to make him more submissive and reported everything back to Darius. Their ‘dates’ would always end up with him tied up in his bed with a vibrator in his ass watching a sissy hypno video or watching Darius fuck Felicia and he would always cum without ever touching his dick, he would always clean up the cum afterwards as well; sucking it right off the sheets or if Darius was there off his dick and out of Felicia. The content of their dates also changed, they no longer went for romantic dinners or walks alone, instead they went to clubs where Felicia would flirt with any man who walked up to her and George was forced to watch her get felt up and as he started looking more like a girl men would approach him as well.

The two of them were in a club; it was dark, the music and sound of people cheering drowned any other sound out, people were packed close together grinding on each other. George and Felicia stood by the bar; she wore a very short pleated mini skirt, a crop top that only just covered her boobs, platform heel boots and a choker, George wore a short dress that hugged every one of his newly developed curves, his fat round ass and developing tits, and stiletto heels. To everyone else they looked like two girl friends out at a club together.

George was bent over the bar as Felica stood next to him flirting with some guy, she hung off him and laughed at all his jokes as his hands felt her up, she never went home with them but just watching her act like that was other guys was another humiliation George was forced to endure.

“You look lonely, want me to keep you company” A guy walked up behind George and squeezed his plump ass as he whispered in his ear, “Pretty crappy of your friend to just ignore you for some guy”

George turned to the man standing beside him at the bar, his hand still on George’s ass, he was tall and handsome with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. George gulped, all the conditioning he had gone through had taught him to find men like this attractive and turn him on and George could feel it working.

“Um…. I….. Um” George was kinda happy he actually passed but he stumbled over his words, he wasn’t quite sure how to tell this guy he wasn’t actually a girl

“Are you trying to steel my gurlfriend” Felicia interjected, her guy still groping her, “I think he likes you”

“He?” the man cocked his eyebrow and took a closer look at George

George was afraid that he might be punch or the guy would be angry but he just smirked, he reached under George’s skirt and grabbed his caged cock, “With an ass that fat I can work with this, come on bitch”

George started sweating nervously and looked to Felicia, she just gave him a slap on the ass and sent him with the guy, the guy led him through the club towards the toilets.

“I’m Adam, what’s your name?”

“George”

“You go through all the effort to dress up but don’t even come up with a girl name” Adam chuckled, “How about we call you Georgia”

Adam led Georgia in to the toilets and in to the disabled stall, he pushed Georgia to ‘her’ knees and started unbuckling his belt, Georgia waited nervously on ‘her’ knees as Adam pulled out his cock. It was thick, almost as thick as ‘her’ arm, and long as well, at least 7 inches.

“Suck it slut” Adam pressed the tip to Georgia’s lips, “Lube it up for your ass”

Georgia opened ‘her’ mouth as wide as ‘she’ could but that was barely wide enough for Adam’s cannon, ‘her’ jaw was forced wider as his cock was stuffed inside, it might not have been as long as Master Darius’ but it was thicker. Georgia’s jaw started to hurt as Adam bucked his hips against ‘her’ face but the humiliation of sucking a stranger’s cock while ‘her’ girlfriend was being felt up by another one turned on Georgia immensely and ‘her’ little cock started leaking precum through ‘her’ cage and on to the thong ‘she’ wore.

Georgia was getting at least 5 or 6 inches down ‘her’ throat as ‘she’ covered Adam’s cock in a thick layer of saliva, looking up at him as he fucked ‘her’ face. After a few minutes of him stuffing his cock down Georgia’s throat he pulled out and grabbed ‘her’ by ‘her’ long hair, he pulled ‘her’ up and guided ‘her’ as he liked by ‘her’ hair, he bent ‘her’ over the toilet as he tore the thong off ‘her’ ass.

“Smaller than I thought when I grabbed it” Adam laughed as he saw Georgia’s caged cock, “With a fat ass like this and a little clitty like that did you ever think you were a real man?”

“I did” Georgia moaned as ‘she’ felt him press his dick to her ass

“Then what changed?” Adam pushed his cock in to ‘her’ ass, stretching it to its limit

“My girlfriend showed me that I could never be a real man, we went out for months but I never even saw her naked, she fucked me and would make fun of my little dick”

“This isn’t a dick, it’s a little sissy clitty” Adam grabbed Georgia’s caged clitty as he pushed his cock deeper in to ‘her’ ass, “Good thing she didn’t have to settle for fucking such a pathetic thing”

“I let her completely dominated me” Gorgia let out a girly moan as ‘she’ felt Adam finally fit his full length inside ‘her’, “I thought that she was just like that but then I saw her with a real man, he completely dominated her and she let him, she cucked me and showed me I would never be a real man”

Adam started rocking his hip, moving his thick cock in and out of Georgia’s fat ass, he spanked ‘her’ ass and watched it jiggle, “Good, someone had to teach you that lesson”

Adam continued to degrade Georgia as he fucked ‘her’ ass, pounding away with his full strength as ‘her’ limp clitty flopped around uselessly. Georgia mewled and moaned like a whore as ‘she’ was fucked by a real man for the first time in ‘her’ life, ‘she’d’ had many dildos and vibrators in ‘her’ ass over the course of her training but ‘she’d’ never had a real cock in ‘her’ ass. It felt nothing like the dildos, it felt better; the warmth of Adam’s body heat, the pumping veins along its surface, the ferocity and dominance of a real man and the utter shame and humiliation of being used as little more than a masturbation tool made being fucked by an actual cock 100 times better than any dildo.

Georgia lost track of how long Adam fucked ‘her’, the pleasure making ‘her’ unable to focus, but ‘she’ had cum at least twice, one of the tiles on the floor being covered in ‘her’ watery cum. Georgia felt Adam’s cock flex in ‘her’ ass and ‘she’ immediately knew that he was about to cum, he picked up the pace, slamming in to ‘her’ ass without care for how it felt for ‘her’. Adam buried his thick cock balls deep in Georgia and let out a strained grunt as ‘her’ ass was flooded with his cum, ‘she’ felt a warm feeling bloom deep in her stomach as he shot rope after rope of cum in to ‘her’.

Adam pulled out as he shot the last rope of cum in to ‘her’ ass, Georgia dropped to the toilet floor exhausted as his cum leaked out of ‘her’ gaping ass. Adam didn’t need to say anything as he put his cock to Georgia’s lips, ‘she’ obediently opened up and started to suck him clean.

“Good slut” Adam watched Georgia clean his cock, licking it completely clean, “If you ever get tired of your girlfriend cucking you then call me”

He wrote his number on a piece of paper and stuffed it down the front of ‘her’ dress before he pulled his pants up and left the toilet, leaving Georgia on the floor to pick herself up, ‘she’ started straightening ‘her’ dress when ‘she’ noticed that Adam had left the stall door open and several other men were standing outside looking in, Georgia froze as they looked over ‘her’ with lecherous glares.

“You free bitch?” one of them asked as he stepped in to the stall and closed the door behind him

Georgia spent the next 2 hours taking dicks of every shape and size, ‘she’ didn’t have time to breath or even say no, as soon as the last man had his cock cleaned he left and another came in to use ‘her’. ‘She’ lay in a puddle of ‘her’ own and strangers cum as the last man finally left the stall; ‘her’ clothes were ripped, ‘her’ ass gaped and filled with cum and she was also completely covered in stranger’s cum but ‘she’ was also completely satisfied, ‘she’d’ lost count of how many times ‘she’d’ cum. Georgia fixed ‘herself’ up as much as ‘she’ could before stumbling back out in to the club to find Felicia grinding between two men, ‘she’ made ‘her’ way over to ‘her’ girlfriend, trailing cum as ‘she’ went.

“Have fun?” Felicia looked at the dishevelled state of her gurlfriend 

“Yes” Georgia looked to the floor in shame as ‘she’ answered

“Oh looks like you’re leaking, I have something for that” Felicia took her gurlfriend to the front of the club and got her bag from the coat guy

Felicia took Georgia in to the alley beside the club and pulled a thick butt plug out of her bag, she forced it in to Georgia’s mouth to lube it up, despite the fact it would probably fit in ‘her’ gaped ass easily. Felicia had Georgia bend over and show off ‘her’ gaped and cum filled ass.

“You really did have a lot of fun” Felicia laughed, “This wasn’t just one guy, how many was it?”

“I lost count” Georgia admitted

“Slut” Felicia commented as she pushed the plug in to Georgia and sealed the cum inside ‘her’, “Master Darius is going to be pleased when he hears about this”

Felicia planted a kiss on ‘her’ cheek and Georgia felt her clitty twitch in arousal although ‘she’ questioned for a second whether it was from Felicia’s kiss or hearing that ‘her’ master would be pleased with ‘her’.

“Now tell me all about it” Felicia hailed the two a taxi to take them back to Georgia’s place

George increasingly became Georgia, Felicia stopped using ‘her’ male name and exclusively referred to ‘her’ as Georgia. The hormones made ‘her’ body even more feminine, Felicia regularly massaging ‘her’ chest to promote breast growth and tight lacing ‘her’ in to a corset to give ‘her’ a smaller waist. After months of this Georgia had an incredibly womanly figure; ‘her’ waist was slim and made her already wide hips look even wider, ‘her’ breasts had grown enough that ‘she’ had to use a bra, they were small compared to Felicia’s but they were noticeable and ‘she’ could wear clothes that showed off cleavage, with a push up bra. It had gotten to the point that people at Georgia’s work had started to notice the changes, even when ‘she’ tried to hide them under baggy men’s clothes. Georgia sometime thought about stopping the changes to ‘her’ body but ‘she’ quickly remined ‘herself’ that this was the only way ‘she’ could be in a relationship, as a cucked and feminized sissy bitch.

Georgia and Felicia came back to ‘her’ apartment after another night out, Felicia encouraging Georgia to get filled up with stranger’s cum as always. The two entered ‘her’ apartment and found Darius waiting for them, Felicia immediately dropped to her knees and bowed to her master, Georgia stood shocked for a few seconds before falling to ‘her’ knees and bowing alongside Felicia.

“You’ve done a good job with this one Felicia” Darius sat in a chair with his leg spread, Kimmy obediently standing beside him as always, “Come here”

Darius tapped his leg and Felicia immediately crawled over to kneel between his legs, she looked up at her master with adoring eyes as she patiently waited for him to order her to service him.

“Are you ready to get your tattoo?” Darius asked and a feeling of pure joy filled Felicia, she had long since abandoned any hope of being free of Darius and now only hoped to officially become one of his enslaved women

“Yes sir!” she nodded her head

“You’ve done well; realising what a dumb whore you were, fixing your body and thinking and even showing your friend the error in hi… her thinking” Darius lovingly pat her head and Felicia felt a warm feeling run down her spine and to her pussy, “But you just need to do one last thing for me”

“What is it?” she eagerly asked, she was completely devoted to Darius and would do absolutely anything he asked of her, there were no limits anymore

“it’s easy really” Darius smirked, “Introduce me to your roommates”

Felicia froze, she had hidden everything that had taken place over the past year from her roommates, she could never face them if they found out what happened to her and what she had been turned in to, she had gone from a strong warrior for social justice to being an obedient pet for the embodiment of the patriarchy. Felicia knew what would happen if she introduced Darius to her roommates, they would be raped and fall just like her, two more feminist reduced to nothing but sex slaves for men to enjoy as they liked. She had always thought of her roommates as a line she wouldn’t cross, a small way to show she still held some of her ideals, she would fall but she wouldn’t drag other women down with her, Georgia didn’t count. Felicia looked back at Georgia kneeling in the corner of the room.

The two locked eyes and for a second Georgia hoped that Felicia would refuse Darius, they would leave together and forget about him, they would have an actual relationship and try to heal from this ordeal, together. Georgia hoped that they could help pull each other out of Darius’ influence and ‘she’ saw that hope flash across Felicia’s face for an instant but they both knew that was impossible, they were both too weak and even if they left Darius they would be back within the month begging for forgiveness. Felicia gave Georgia one last chance to be a man and save her but ‘she’ just surrendered before even trying and Felicia turned back to Darius.

“When would you like to meet them?” she asked

Darius laughed, “As soon as I can” 

“Then just name a date master”

Darius reached down and easily picked Felicia up, he reached under her skirt and tore away her panties, “I’m pretty busy for the next couple of weeks but after that I’m free to meet your roommates”

“I’ll make sure they’re home” Felicia ground her hips on Darius’ crotch, feeling his cock grow in his trousers as she did

Darius pulled out his cock, slipping it inside Felicia as she grinded against him. He sat back as Felicia shook her fat ass on his cock, moaning like a whore, she threw her head back in pleasure, feeling her master’s cock hit the deepest parts of her.

“You know what’ll happen when I meet your roommates right?” Darius groped her ass, spreading her cheeks

“Yes~” Felicia moaned

“Then say it, say out loud what you’re going to willingly subject your roommates to”

“I’m going to take you to them so you can rape them” Felicia felt pleasure run through her body as she admitted what she was going to do, “You’re going to rape and enslave them like you did to me, you’ll make them give up on any ambitions and devote themselves to you”

“Not very feminist of you to lead your friends to a rapist” Darius laughed

“It’s very feminist master, feminism is about making women better and how much better can a woman get than being a sexy fuckhole for a man” Felicia mewled and moaned as she imagined what was going to happen to her roommates, “You taught me that, women aren’t meant to be more that playthings for men to dominate”

As she rode on his cock Felicia imagined what Darius would do to her roommates, she imagined Amie being tied up and gagged and watching as Darius fucked her from behind, the look of defeat and betrayal she would have on her face almost made Felicia cum right there. She imagined Liz being collared and chained to a post, being used to clean Darius’ cock after he was done fucking Amie, she could see the tears that would run down her face as she was face fucked like she was a fleshlight. Felicia couldn’t hold back anymore as she buried Darius’ cock deep in her and came, throwing her head back in extasy and letting out a barely repressed moan. Darius followed soon after, his cock flexing inside her and shooting her womb full of his cum.

Felicia looked to her master for a second, he gave her a nod, she turned to Georgia kneeling in the corner, “Get over here and clean our master up slut”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's roommates, Amie and Liz, finally learn their place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

Felicia and Georgia walked in to a tattoo parlour, Darius had booked them both appointments to get their tattoos and officially become his sex slaves. This was the point of absolutely no return, once they were marked it was forever although after everything they had been through they could never turn back no matter what.

They walked in and were greeted by a tattooed Latina, she had designs running up and down her arms and a collar tattoo around her neck. Felicia looked her up and down and immediately noticed the signs; her skimpy clothes, the choker around her neck and just a look in her eyes, Felicia knew she was one of Darius’ women.

“You must be the clients scheduled for 3” the woman greeted them, “I’m Maria”

“Felicia” she greeted the woman with a smile

“Georgia” ‘she’ looked to the ground submissively

“So what kind of tattoo do you girls want?” Maria knew why they were here but she needed to hear them say it

“You know why we’re here, Master Darius wants us to get our slave tattoos”

Maria picked up a book and flipped through it, “So this?” she showed them a page filled with tattoo designs and pointed to one that was the exact design of Darius’ slave mark

“Yes”

“Good, come to the back room” Maria led the two to the back room where there was a chair and a tattoo needle, “So which one is first?”

“I am” Felicia stepped forward without hesitation

“Ok lean forward in the chair, this will only take a couple of minutes” Maria took her seat as she sterilised her needles and prepped Felicia’s skin

“Can I see your tattoo?” Felicia asked

Maria chuckled as she turned around and showed Felicia her back, the barcode tattoo was prominent on her right shoulder blade but she also had several other tattoos on her back, all of them degrading and reaffirming her status as one of Darius’ slaves.

Felicia was in the chair for a couple of minutes, it was painful but she was happy to endure it knowing that she was finally getting the one thing she had wanted for months. Maria used a mirror to show Felicia the finished product, she loved it, her very own slave mark. She was finally property.

After she was finished and cleaned up Georgia was put in the chair, ‘she’ was a little more reluctant but a little encouragement from Felicia got ‘her’ in the chair real quick. As Maria worked one Georgia’s tattoo Felicia had an idea, she text Darius to make sure it was ok and whispered it in to Maria’s ear. Georgia was shown her finished product, it was slightly different from Felicia’s and every other woman’s, instead of saying “Royal property” Georgia’s said “Royal sissy cuck”, something Felicia had just thought of.

The two paid for their tattoos and headed back to Georgia’s apartment, Felicia was staying with her gurlfriend until Darius was ready to meet her roommates, she didn’t want to tip them off and her new tattoo made her status a bit too obvious.

Amie had noticed a drastic change in Felicia’s behaviour but Liz’s constant nagging had caused her to keep her mouth shut about it but she still couldn’t figure out the cause of it, she had thought it was George at first but she quickly figured out it wasn’t him when George started to clearly become Georgia. Amie had hoped that what Felicia was doing to Georgia was proof she was still a hardcore feminist but she still couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.

Felicia came back from a couple of weeks at Georgia’s place and Amie could only imagine what she was doing to ‘her’ there, it wasn’t very surprising that Amie was in favour of feminizing all men and getting rid of masculinity entirely. Felicia skipped in to the living room dressed as skimpy as ever although seeming much happier than usual, Georgia right behind her, as both her roommates sat on the couch.

“What you so happy about?” Liz asked

“I just made a video for my channel, I want your opinion before I post it”

“Ok” the two girls agreed

Felicia plugged her laptop in to the tv and put her video on the screen, the two girls gave it their full attention, it started with Felicia sitting in front of a white wall

“I’m not sure how to start this” she seemed a bit nervous, “But I guess this video is about how I learned the truth”

Amie gave her roommate a strange look, the video seemed strange but Felicia just encouraged her to keep watching so she did.

“It was at the women’s march last year where I was taught the truth” Felicia on the screen closed her eyes and let out a low moan, “The march had just ended and I was talking to some friends when he ran in to me”

Amie vaguely remembered the incident but she wondered why Felicia was making a video about something so minor and why was she rocking like that in the video.

“I went to make him apologise and lecture him on respecting women but as soon as I confronted him, he raped me” Felicia in the video had a euphoric smile on her face as she remembered her attack, “He pushed me to my knees and fucked my face like it was a fleshlight”

Amie looked at her roommate surprised; surprised that she would keep such a huge thing from them and surprised she looked so happy talking about it, she turned back to the video hoping to get some answers.

“He put me in my place and showed me the truth, after he was done I didn’t think of reporting him or anything, I only thought of how turned on I was” digital Felicia brought a finger to her lip and sucked on it as she rocked back and forth, Amie could now tell that Felicia was masturbating just below frame, “He had covered my face in spit and cum and stuffed my mouth with bills but that only made it hotter”

Amie couldn’t believe what she was hearing or seeing, she wanted to believe it was some joke but the Felicia standing in front of her seemed just as turned on by the contents of the video as the one in the video.

“I tried so hard not to fall but I couldn’t, master showed me that women are too weak, we can’t fight against men” Amie could tell that Felicia completely believed what she was saying, “He made me change my body for him, change my thinking for him and change my behaviour for him and I loved every second of it, I even let him brand me” Felicia on the screen turned around to show a barcode tattoo she had, clearly a slave mark, “I willingly and happily abandoned all my beliefs and ambitions for my master because it’s natural for women to submit to men, no matter how much we try to resist nature will always win, I will do anything for my master even help him teach other women the truth”

Amie couldn’t hear anymore of this, she stood up and stopped the video, “What the hell was that Felicia!?”

“The truth”

“Snap out of it!” Amie grabbed Felicia and shook her, “You can’t let this man control your life, you are a strong independent woman, we need to call the police on him or something”

“Why would I do that? Master Darius showed me the truth, if we want to be happy and fulfilled we need to submit to him and men like him, it’s the only way for women to be happy”

“You’re crazy, he’s brainwashed you” Amie looked back at Liz who was still on the couch, “Why aren’t you saying something, we need to get her to a therapist or something”

Liz wasn’t looking at the tv or Amie and Felicia, she was looking at something behind the two or someone. Amie turned to see someone standing behind her, a tall muscular black man, she quickly figured out who he was and tried to lunge for her phone on the couch but he was quicker and pinned her down.

Amie tried to fight back but she couldn’t do anything against his overwhelming strength, an Asian woman walked up behind him and obediently offered him duct tape, he quickly taped her mouth shut and her wrists together. She continued to try and struggle as his hands wander all over her body, freely groping her and ripping off her clothes.

“You have a much better body than I thought you would” Darius laughed as he looked at Amie’s naked body, “Won’t have to send you to Candi”

Amie had been an early bloomer and always had boys lusting after her body since she was a young teen, it was one of the reasons she cut men out of her life, they were all pigs who only cared about her body and not what she thought, always telling her to shut up and just look pretty. She had a naturally slender frame with large breasts and a nice round ass that she could never get rid of. 

She screamed in to the duct tape and thrashed around but Darius easily kept her still, he reached for his pants and undid them, dropping them and letting his thick meat spring free. Amie’s eyes went wide as she saw his cock, it was the biggest she’d seen, the only other cock she had seen was a high school boyfriend and he was slightly below average. She tried to clamp her legs shut but that provided little to no resistance for Darius and he easily pulled them apart.

“Time to teach another bitch her place” Darius had a sadistic smile on his face as he rubbed his cock on Amie’s pussy

She turned her head and closed her eyes as she felt her body react to Darius lust, her pussy growing wet after so long without male attention, she tried to force herself not to enjoy it but it felt good. She winced slightly as she felt Darius’ cock stretch her, his girth being painful for a second before she grew use to it. She felt someone grab her head a point her towards Darius.

“You need to look at your master as he fucks you” Felicia pulled her eyes open as she held Amie’s head in place, “Doesn’t it feel amazing”

Amie looked at Felicia as Darius raped her, her roommate watched Darius’ cock move in and out of her, clearly jealous of her. Amie couldn’t believe what had happened, the Felicia she was looking at now was nothing like the Felicia she had known for years. She was the complete opposite, she was no longer the woman who was determined to dismantle the patriarchy, she was now a bimbo whose greatest joy was doing anything she could to please it.

“Oh that’s the look I imagined” Felicia smiled down at her, turned on by the look of betrayal on her face, “I masturbated for week imagining that, it’s so much hotter in real life” 

Amie looked away from Felicia, she turned her attention to George, if anyone had a chance to stop Darius it was the only other man in the room but as she watched George kneel in the corner, she realised that he was no longer a man. Georgia couldn’t do anything even if ‘she’ wanted to.

Amie turned to the woman Darius had brought with him in desperation, maybe she would see what was happening was wrong and do something, but she stood behind him like a trained dog, rubbing her thighs together in a way that made it clear the scene before her was turning her on. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her whole philosophy of sisterhood and the power of women was being destroyed right in front of her with every thrust of Darius’ powerful cock.

Without any options Amie turned to the one person she knew could lend her strength in this situation, someone in the same boat, she turned to Liz. She expected to find her roommate being pinned down or restrained in someway but what she saw was much worse. Amie turned to Liz and instead of finding her frozen in shock or restrained she found her masturbating, she was intently watching Amie get raped with her hand down her jeans, the furious pace of her fingers clear.

Amie’s heart broke completely watching this, Darius followed her gaze and finally noticed Liz masturbating at the other end of the couch.

“That’s surprising, get over here bitch” Liz got off the couch and Darius roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, “I don’t remember raping you”

“You haven’t yet” Liz bit her lip as she rubbed her body against Darius

“I guess we found ourselves a natural masochist” Darius laughed as he tore Liz’s shirt off and stuck his face in her cleavage

“No this is all you master” Liz moaned as Darius bit down on one of her nipples, “I’ve known about what’s been happening to Felicia for months”

Amie couldn’t believe what she was hearing, both her roommates had betrayed their ideals for this man and one of them hadn’t even met him, tears rolled down her face as she began realise how flimsy her ideology is.

“When did you figure it out?” Felicia jokingly pouted, “I thought I hid it really well”

“When you started going to the gym, I thought something was wrong and did some snooping, I got in to your computer and found everything, videos, texts, a whole bunch of evidence”

Amie wated to scream as she heard this, “Why didn’t you go to the police with the evidence?” Darius asked exactly what Amie was thinking 

“I wanted to, I sent it to myself and logged in to her accounts to keep an eye on it but as I compiled evidence I started seeing how hot it was” Liz looked Darius in the eyes, an intense love and lust in them, “I couldn’t stop masturbating to the videos of her describing the attack and your text conversations, imagining it was me instead of her, I’ve waited so long for her to bring you here to claim us”

“well I’m here now bitch” Darius grabbed the back of her neck and forced his mouth on hers

Amie sobbed, everything she thought she knew had been destroyed and all the naysayer she had ever encountered had been proven right and even as her ideology was destroyed she couldn’t help but feel good. Darius continued to pound her pussy, kissing her womb with every thrust, she could feel the familiar pressure welling up in the pit of her stomach, no matter how much she didn’t want it.

“Just give up” Felicia encouraged, “It’s so much fun to submit”

“She’s right” Liz looked down at her still in Darius’ arms, “It feels so much better to be dominated than to dominate” 

She considered it, maybe women were never meant to be equal to men if they fell in to submission so easily, maybe life would be so much better if she just gave up all her power. She could let him make all the decisions and all she needed to do was listen and look pretty, she was already pretty, so it would be easy. It would be easy to just fall and submit.

Amie’s legs wrapped themselves around Darius as she gave in, he was the embodiment of everything she had tried to fight against; he was the patriarchy, rape culture, mansplaining, the wage gap and catcalling, she should have been fighting with everything she had but it just felt too good to give in. A mind shattering orgasm ran through Amie’s body as she accepted her place, it was more powerful than anything she had given herself and permanently linked her master’s cock with the greatest pleasure in her brain.

“Why don’t you all get together for a nice photo” Darius pushed Liz on to the couch next to Amie

Felicia came to the other side of Amie and the two girls sandwiched her between them, their cheeks pressed together. Darius picked up his pace and Amie soon felt his cock flex inside her, he pulled out and shoved his cock in front of Amie’s face, he pumped it a couple of times before it exploded all over Amie’s face. Felicia and Liz both held their tongues out as they tried to catch as much of his cum as they could, the majority of it splattered across Amie’s face, glazing her.

As the white torrent stopped her two roommates started licking the cum off her face, “Clean me up first, dumb sluts” Darius said in a stern voice

Felicia and Liz jumped in to action immediately, each taking one side of his cock and running their mouths across it, almost kissing with the cock inbetween their lips. The cock head was right in front of Amie’s mouth as Darius ripped off the duct tape.

“You need to work as well bitch”

Amie looked up at him, she should have screamed for help or done something to get out of that situation, at the very least she should have refused, but she just obediently took his cock head in to her mouth, closing her eyes and savouring the taste as she sucked. She understood how both her roommates fell under his sway.

** 1 year later **

Darius owned an expensive house, it could be described as a small mansion, he had designed it himself and it was designed to have several girls living as servants in it. Darius called them his house-whores, 7 or so girls that took care of everything in his home, they were both maid and whore.

The house-whores were completely devoted to their master, this was the most prized position amongst all the women he owned. They all dressed the same, as a slutty mockery of a maid; platform stripped heels, fishnets, a little black G string, a frilly skirt so short that it didn’t even cover the top of some of the girls’ fat asses, a tight-laced corset that further enhanced the girls’ figures, black leather posture collars around their necks and a little maid cap on their heads.

The girls woke up before their master, except for the one he had fucked the night before she usually got to sleep in, they had their own wing of the house, sleeping together in dormitory like accommodations. They would shower together in gym style shower and sometime even bath together in a hot spring style bath they had. After washing themselves and each other they would normally help each other put on their make up and get dressed, all before their master even started waking up.

The girls used to rotate cooking duties but after Liz joined them she was appointed the chef due to her training, instead of being dressed like the other girls she was instead dressed as a skimpy 50s housewife, mocking her ambition to be in the kitchen as a chef and not a housewife; she wore the same stripper heels and posture collar but she also wore an extremely short polka dot dress with a very deep V neck, her hair was done up in curls and her makeup was done bright. 

As soon as the girls were ready they would report to Kimmy, she acted as the girls supervisor; she would resolve any conflicts, give out rewards and when needed issue punishments. Kimmy would give the girls their assignments for the day and they would go to work.

Darius would wake up to clean and ironed clothes and a freshly made breakfast, as he ate Liz would sit under the table servicing him like she did during every meal. The girls would spend the day cleaning the house and ensuring everything was in perfect order as he and Kimmy went off to work, once they were done with their work they were free to do as they liked although many of the girls took to doing cam shows, giving all the money they made to their master of course.

Felicia lined up with all the other girls as Kimmy inspected them, making sure they were all up to their master’s standards, he would bend them over and fuck them whenever the mood struck him and they needed to make sure they were ready for that. Felicia looked to her right, Georgia was dressed like the other girls and ‘she’ didn’t look at all out of place, her clitty had shrunk so much that a cage wasn’t necessary anymore, it was permanently limp and didn’t show through ‘her’ G string at all. Darius didn’t actually fuck Georgia, ‘she’ was only there to be humiliated and to service his friends, ‘she’ would be forced to watch or listen as Darius fucked Felicia and would always clean them both up afterwards.

Just beyond Georgia in the line Felicia’s two roommates stood at attention as they were inspected, Darius had put them both through months of rigorous training but now they were perfectly obedient slaves having completely abandoned their old way of thinking and much happier for it.

“Master Darius will be working from home today” Kimmy informed the girls, “He has a very important guest coming so you need to all look your best and treat him as you would treat Master Darius”

“Yes ma’am” the girls confirmed their understanding in sync, they were all excited about their master staying home for the day since it meant they would all get more attention

After he had eaten his breakfast Darius had all the girls line up in the foyer, ready to greet their guest, as soon as Kimmy opened the door for him all of them lowered their heads and curtseyed.

“Welcome sir” they said in perfect unison

“Welcome” Darius approached his guest and shook his hand

The guest was a middle eastern man, probably some Saudi oil prince, he was a bearded man dressed in the typical robe and headdress, he was flanked by two large and scary looking body guard. The guest didn’t look at Darius instead looking at the scantily clad girls with hungry eyes.

“I can see why you wanted to meet here”

Darius laughed, “Well I am successful for a reason, now let’s discuss our business somewhere more comfortable”

Darius led his guest to a sitting room and they both took a seat opposite each other, Darius sent Liz off to prepare tea for the two of them as the other girls just stood there and looked nice.

“I’m already trusting you with my money, what’s this for?” the guest gestured to the girls, “Do you want to distract me so you can rob me blind”

The two laughed, “I’m already doing that without using these girls, just a thank you for being so generous with your money, I’ll be able to build another wing to this house thanks to you, say thank you to Prince Al-Aziz”

“Thank you, Prince Al-Aziz” the girls made themselves look as appealing as possible

The prince looked over the array of girls, his eyes finally settling on Amie, “Why don’t you come sit here” he said as he pat his lap

Amie happily skipped over and took a seat, wrapping her arms around his neck as he groped her body. It had taken Felicia a few minutes but she finally recognised who the guest was, Prince Al-Aziz, a corrupt member of the royal family who was investigated for keeping sex slaves. He had apparently bought several girls and kept them chained in his residence but when the investigation in to him started they found nothing, apparently he had been tipped off and all the girls had been sold off. He was the person Amie should have been the most disgusted by but she was just sitting in his lap, moaning and giggling as his hands and tongue ran over all her exposed skin.

“It’s nice you like Amie”

“A nice girl, I had some like her but I had to let them go”

“I heard about those rumours, shame”

“It is, where did you buy these girls, I’ll like to know who sells such fine merchandise” Al-Aziz pulled out Amie’s tits, nibbling on her erect nipples

“I didn’t buy them, they here by choice I don’t keep them prisoner” Darius leaned back as Al-Aziz gave him an astonished look

It was true, all the girls were free to leave anytime they liked, many were still in regular contact with friends and family, but none of them wanted to leave. They were all completely dedicated to their master and would do anything he asked.

“This many premium girls and you didn’t spend a cent on them?” Al-Aziz chuckled, “You had my money, Mr King, but now you have my respect”

“You can have Amie if you like”

Al-Aziz cocked an eyebrow, “Buying girls didn’t work out well for me last time”

“This isn’t buying a girl, you simply trust me with a bit more money and up my commission and I’ll suggest to Amie she go on a holiday and maybe she ends up at you residence and likes it too much to leave”

Al-Aziz chuckled running his hand over Amie’s thigh, “Would you like that?” 

Amie looked in to his eyes, a slight moan escaping, “That sounds great”

It sounded so hot to Amie, being sold to a sexist oligarch, being kept as a sex slave to this man that her past self would have tried to kill on sight, becoming the one thing she used to despise the most. The thought of it turned her on so much it almost hurt.

“So how much?” Al-Aziz asked

Darius wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Al-Aziz, his eyebrows shot up as he read it, “A bit steep” he took another grope of Amie’s plump ass and looked over her body before sighing, “Fine but next time I’m here I expect a discount”

Darius laughed, “How about I get you a punch card, your 6th girl free” Al-Aziz laughed with him and the two shook hands

Felicia just watched Darius sell a woman like she was a piece of furniture and instead of feeling angry or disgusted she felt jealous and incredibly turned on, Felicia had wanted to be the one sold to fulfil whatever whim Master Darius was having in that moment, she didn’t pity Amie she thought she was the luckiest one there.

A few day after Al-Aziz had signed the papers and closed the deal with Darius a car came for Amie, it would take her to the airport and they would likely never see her again, the three roommates said their goodbyes to each other.

“I always said I wanted to go to Saudi Arabia” Amie hugged the girls

“Wasn’t that to protest” Liz pointed out

“Well I was dumb back then” Amie chuckled at her past self, “I didn’t know what my duty was”

“I’ll miss you” Felicia was close to tears

“I’ll miss you to” Amie looked a little sad too, “I don’t think I thanked you for introducing me to Master Darius”

“Well you stopped Georgia from going after him so it’s your fault I met him” the two girls hugged before Amie picked up her bag and went to the car

The door was shut and the car drove off, taking Amie away forever, the girls quickly got back to work. It would only be a few days before the place left by Amie would be filled by another girl who Darius would probably end up selling as well.


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Darius' submissive secretary went from professional woman to professional whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy

Kimberly Tran was a professional woman, she worked entirely with men so she had to be in order for her to be taken seriously. Kimberly has always had long legs with plump thighs and a nice round ass, her chest had always been on the smaller side but she didn’t fret over it, she always focused on her studies over her looks and had managed to get a good position at her firm through her hard work.

Kimberly walked through the office towards her work station; she wore a buttoned-up blouse, jacket and a skirt that reached her knees, as she passed her co-workers workstations she could tell they were looking at her ass as she passed, the skirt wasn’t even that tight but her ass was so big that it still showed through.

“Looking good Kimmy” she heard a whistle as she passed one of her co-workers

She turned to glare at Darius, he was still looking at her ass as she glared, “My name is Kimberly, get it right”

Darius just smirked, “Sure thing Kimmy”

Darius had joined the firm around the same time as her and the two had been competing with each other, at least Kimberly had been competing with him, Darius seemed to not think about her, only her ass. He would regularly make comments about her ass but she never reported him since he was well liked and being the only women meant she was already kept at arm’s length, he never touched her so she could stand a few childish comments. Kimberly hated him, he was naturally charismatic and would regularly pouch clients from her but Kimberly was good at her job and that was only a minor inconvenience.

Kimberly had been working late, looking over stats and trends and putting together reports for her clients, there was talk of a big client that could be given to one of them and a possible promotion, she had lost track of time and everyone else had long since gone home except one person. Kimberly walked through an empty parking lot, her car was in a dark corner, she noticed that the only other car in the lot was near hers.

“Working late as well Kimmy” she heard Darius walk up behind her as she reached her car, “Must be too comfortable sitting on this fat ass”

She felt him give her ass a firm slap and Kimberly lost in, she turned on him fuming, “I can take the dumb comments but don’t you ever touch me or I’ll cut off both your hands!”

Darius looked as calm as ever, “Calm down Kimmy, what else is that ass for if not grabbing”

Kimberly was one more comment away from throttling him, “Touch me again and I’m taking this to HR”

“What happened to cutting my hands off?” Darius moved forward and forced her against her car as both his hands grabbed both her cheeks, Kimberly felt her heart racing and a slight wetness appear between her legs, “If you’re going to get me in trouble for something so minor then I might as well do something to deserve it”

Darius reached a hand under her skirt and tore away the panties she was wearing, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YO….” Kimberly was cut off by Darius stuffing her panties in to her mouth

“You really need to shut your mouth, the only reason you were hired is to pretty up the office” Darius hiked up her skirt, his fingers slipping inside her pussy, “So you should wear something that shows off the reason you were hired”

Kimberly tried to push Darius off her but she couldn’t move him an inch, one hand kept the panties in her mouth and the other played with her pussy, she couldn’t decide between screaming or moaning but they were both muffled by her panties. Darius pulled his fingers from Kimberly, unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock from his pants, he picked Kimberly up against her car and lowered her on to his cock.

Her eyes went wide as she felt his cock stretch her pussy, reaching deeper than any of her exes, she hadn’t been fucked in months, her focus entirely on work and her social life suffering. Darius fucked her against her car in the empty parking lot, her muffled screams and moans echoing along with his grunts.

“This is the reason you were hired, a diversity hire to say they weren’t sexist while they stare at your fat ass”

Kimberly had always thought that she might have only been hired because she was a woman, she worked hard to make sure that no one could say that but she knew some people thought she got special treatment because of her gender. Kimberly lost track of how long Darius had fucked her against her car, each thrust sending a shock from her pussy to her brain.

After a couple of minutes Darius opened her car door, he turned her around and bent her in to her car, he slapped her ass as he reinserted his cock, laughing and watching it jiggle with every thrust. Darius pulled off his belt and wrapped it around her neck, making a makeshift collar and leash, he pulled her head back as he fucked her from behind.

Kimberly felt her throat constrict as Darius pulled on his belt, she moaned in to her panties like a whore as she felt her pussy convulse and an orgasm ran through her body, she hadn’t cum so hard in years. Her body went almost limp as most of her energy was drained, Darius continued to use her until he felt himself get close, he pulled hard on his belt and pulled Kimberly out of her car and on to the floor. She fell against his car as he jerked his cock in front of her face, shooting his load on to her face and chest, he cock slapped her face as he finished all over her.

“Good fuck” he took back his belt and buckled up his pants, “Let’s do it again”

Kimberly was slightly out of it as he threw her back in to her car, he leaned in to her ear, “Don’t take those panties out until you get home, understand slut” he whispered, “And don’t try reporting this to anyone, they won’t believe you”

Darius got in his car and left Kimberly sitting in hers, she come back to lucidity after a few minutes and quickly made her way home, the attack playing over and over in her head. She ran in to her apartment as quickly as she could, she just wanted to go to bed and forget what happened.

Kimberly opened her door and ran inside, heading for the bathroom she passed a mirror and noticed that her panties where still in her mouth, she looked at herself in the mirror; panties in mouth, skirt pulled up and cum all over her face and chest. She stared at herself and soon found her hand heading for her crotch, her fingers slipped inside her, she looked at the whore in the mirror and masturbated to her memory of her attack. Kimberly fell to her knees as she shook from another mind breaking orgasm.

Kimberly cleaned herself up and went to bed, her dreams filled with Darius and the things he did to her. She woke up incredibly horny and masturbated one last time before she got out of bed, Darius’ name on her lips as she came, she went about her morning as usual and she dressed the same as she always did but still something felt different as she went in to work. She was making her way back to her workstation when she heard a whistle.

“That skirt makes your ass look even fatter Kimmy” Darius was staring at her like he usually did, acting like he didn’t rape her the night before

Kimberly felt her pussy grow wet at the compliment and stares, she should have made a comment back but instead she just quietly turned around and rushed to her workstation, she needed to limit her interaction with him and focus on her work. Kimberly worked late again, assuming Darius would go home early, she assumed wrong, she made her way to her car and found Darius leaning against his in the next spot.

As soon as she spotted him she turned to go back in to the building before he saw her, “Get your fat ass over here bitch” he ordered and Kimberly followed

Kimberly stood before him, he towered over her, pinning her between him and her car, “You keep your panties in your mouth until you got home?” Darius undid her blouse and reached a hand in, groping at her modest breasts

Kimberly looked away and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning, “Yes” she breathed

“Good” he grinned as he played with her nipples, “These are a little small, maybe you were hired on merit or maybe your ass is just that fat”

Darius flipped her over and pushed her against her car, hiking up her skirt and ripping off her panties again. He fucked her against her car again, cumming across her ass and leaving her to clean up. Darius would rape her after work in the parking lot everyday, she always left after everyone else had left, she knew she should leave with everyone to avoid being attacked but something deep inside her stopped her from doing that. He would always make humiliating and degrading comments as he raped her and she would cum hard every time. At work whenever he made a sexual comment towards her she felt herself getting excited and turned on, she tried to focus on her work but her thoughts would always turn to Darius.

Kimberly finally went home early on Friday, leaving with everyone and avoiding Darius. She didn’t have anywhere to go but when she got home Kimberly found herself dressing up, she put on one of her clubbing dresses; a backless dress that was loose around the front and barely covered her thighs, she put on a pair of matching heels and looked at herself in the mirror, imaging what Darius would say if he saw her in it. Something didn’t sit right with her, there was an itch like she forgot to do something, after getting raped after work so many times she it felt wrong not to be assaulted.

She didn’t remember how it happened but she found herself outside an apartment she knew belonged to Darius, she stood there butterflies filling her stomach as she built up the courage to finally knock. Her heart beat fast as she waited for the door to open, she was close to fleeing when it opened and Darius appeared, shirtless wearing only an open robe and shorts.

“Hey Kimmy” he smiled as he checked out her outfit, “What do you want?”

“C-can I come in?” she found herself nervous for the first time in many years

“Sure” he stood aside and let Kimberly walk past him, his hand coming down on her ass as she walked inside

The two took a seat on the couch, “So what brings you here?” Darius lent back as he watched Kimberly try to think of the words she wanted to say, interrupting her after a minute, “You missed our scheduled fuck, you’re here to get it”

Darius hit the nail on the head, Kimberly wanted to deny it but Darius moved closer to her and stopped her talking, “You disappointed me and you think that coming here dressed like a slut will make it up to me” he wrapped a hand around her neck, “No, you’ll be making it up to me all weekend”

Kimberly’s eyes widened as she realised what he was saying, she would not get any rest for the next 2 days, she was going to serve as his slave for the weekend, she could feel her pussy flooding at the thought.

A small moan slipped from her lips, “If you say so”

“Good girl” Darius stood up and left the room for a few seconds, he came back with a black leather posture collar, he threw it to Kimberly and she didn’t hesitate to put it around her neck, locking it in place

Darius hooked his finger through the metal loop on the front of the collar and pulled Kimberly to her feet, he took a seat and lent back, “Now why don’t you put that body of yours to good use”

Kimberly quickly figured out what he wanted, she started shaking her hips and dancing provocatively for him, turning around and showing off her fat ass. As she danced for him, Darius grabbed her ass and pulled her in to his lap, she ground her ass against his crotch, feeling his hard cock against her cheeks.

Darius grabbed her by her hair and threw her down on to the couch, he forced her head down in to the cushions and her ass in to the air as he pulled his shorts down and let his black python fall on to her ass.

“Beg” Darius ordered and Kimberly happily obliged

“Please fuck me” she begged, “Pound my fat ass, show me what I’m truly made for, please”

“Gladly slut”

Kimmy’s eyes rolled back and she let out a moan as she felt his cock enter her, he grabbed her wide hips and pounded away, her mewling and moaning under him as he used her pussy. Kimmy came three times before Darius finally unloaded in her but he still wasn’t done, he quickly recovered and got back at it. Darius fucked her until she was close to passing out, leaving her naked on his couch, covered in and leaking his cum.

Kimmy pulled herself off his couch in the morning, washing the thick white layer off her, as she walked out Darius came up behind her and slapped her ass.

“Where’s breakfast slut?” he groped her ass like he owned her and Kimmy had no complaints

“I’ll make something right now” Kimmy made her way to the kitchen, not even bothering to get dressed, him watching her as she cooked in nothing but a collar

She made them both bacon and eggs and was about to sit down to eat when he grabbed the loop on her collar, “I’ve got something else for you to eat” he guided her under the table and took his seat

Kimmy kneeled under the table, her face in front of Darius’ crotch, he pulled out his cock, landing it right on her face. Kimmy licked the length of his cock, running her tongue across it and kissing the head. She took the head in to her mouth as he took his first bite, her servicing him as he ate.

“I’m not sure if you suck dick better or cook” Darius commented as Kimmy bobbed her head on his crotch

She quickly felt Darius’ cock hit the back of her throat. Kimmy looked up at Darius as she tried to force his cock down her throat, pushing her head down to get more of him down, she could feel her pussy growing wet as more of his cock invaded her throat. She reached between her legs as she gagged on his cock, eventually getting the entire length down and shoving her nose in to his crotch. She pulled the cock almost entirely out and then stuffed all of it back in, her throat accommodating his girth better now.

Kimmy soon felt his cock flex in her throat and she knew he was about to cum, she sped up her service, using her tongue to add extra stimulation. She felt his cock shoot his cum directly down her throat as he grabbed her hair and let out a grunt.

“Now you can have your breakfast bitch” Darius said as he grabbed the plate Kimmy had prepared for herself

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and shot ropes of cum all over her breakfast, splattering the food in a thick white layer, “Dig in” he placed it on the floor next to her

Kimmy didn’t complain or even hesitate, she bent down under the table, her ass in the air, and started eating the food like an animal. She stuck her face in the plate and ate it up, Darius’ cum acting like a sauce. Kimmy had both hands between her legs the entire time, masturbating to the humiliating act of eating cum covered food off the floor like a dog, she felt an orgasm run through her body as she licked the plate clean.

“Good girl” Darius produced a leash and attached it to the loop on her collar

He led her out from under the table, he didn’t even have to order her to stay on all fours, she naturally crawled beside him as he led her along. He took her too a room in his apartment, he opened the door and she saw it was filled with sex toys, gags, whips, chains and many other things. Kimmy felt her pussy flood as she saw the room, she knew this weekend would be long and she would love it.

Darius treated her like a slave the entire time; he made her cook and clean, he would regularly bend her over when she was in the middle of chores and fuck her, he would tease and degrade her and make her do many humiliating things and Kimmy loved every second of it. When Monday morning rolled around Darius took the collar off her and gave her back the dress she arrived in.

Kimmy went back home and prepared for work that day, the entire time replaying moments from the previous weekend; being tied down and fucked by a motorised dildo for hours, Darius making her look in a mirror and say degrading things to her reflection as he fucked her or how he would make her do chores with remote controlled vibrators stuffed in both her holes. She got to work completely distracted, only focusing when a co-worker came to talk to her.

“Hey word on the street is you’re the one getting the promotion” He pat her on the back, “I thought it was going to be Darius but you would have been my second guess”

“Th-thanks” she made her way to her workstation

She practically froze when she heard a whistle, “I’m not sad about being passed over, I’m sadder about not being able to comment on that fat ass anymore” Darius ran his eyes over her body and she could tell he was thinking about all the things he was doing to her only a few hours ago

“We’ll still be working in the same office, you’ll see me just as much” Kimmy felt herself get hot and bothered under his gaze

She was eventually called in to talk with her superiors, as soon as she walked in they congratulated her on her hard work and got to talking about her promotion and all the perks she would get.

“Not only will you be getting higher profile clients and your base pay and commission goes up” her boss explained as he pulled out a contract for her to sign, “But you get your own office and you can hire your own secretary, although we usually just hire interns for that, you’ll probably want to take a minute to read that and ensure everything is in order”

Kimmy’s heart beat a thousand miles a minute as she looked at the contract, this is what she wanted, what she had always wanted. She felt her palms grow damp as she grabbed a pen to sign, memories of the past weekend filling her mind. She had always wanted to climb the ladder, that’s what she had always wanted, what she always thought she wanted.

Kimmy put the pen down without signing, “I’m resigning” her bosses were taken aback and sat dumbfound for a few moments

“D-did something happen?” they knew some of the guys made comments towards Kimmy but since she never brought it up they didn’t do anything about it

“No, I’m just thinking about making a change”

The men weren’t sure where to go from there, “Well we…. wish you the best?” 

“Thank you, can I suggest someone else for the promotion in my place?”

“Sure”

“I think Darius deserves it”

“He was the second choice so he probably would have gotten it without your suggestion” her bosses shook her hand again, “Well good luck where ever you end up Kimberly”

Kimmy cleared out the few personal belonging she kept at her workstation and left the office, she went home and prepared for what she had to do next. She put on the tightest dress she owned, something she knew he would like, and made her way to his apartment. She knocked and only had to wait a few moments before he opened the door.

“I knew you would be back” Darius ran his eyes over her body before handing her collar to her, “I got the promotion if you’re interested”

Kimmy locked the collar around her neck and walked in to his apartment, “Then do I get a reward for suggesting they give it to you?”

Darius grabbed her chest and groped it, “Yeah, I think I’ll get you a new pair of tits, nice big ones”

“I’d love that master”

All the eyes in the firm were on the same thing, both eyes and mouths were wide as they watched Kimmy walk out of the elevator, she had quit just over a month ago and they can definitely see she had changed over that time and drastically. She no longer dressed conservatively; her blouse a few sizes too small and buttoned down, her heels much higher and her skirt much shorter and tighter, all the curves of her body were on full display but the biggest change was not her clothes. Her previously modest chest was now much larger, her B cups now at least a D or greater, they bounced as she walked and all the men were staring at them.

As Kimmy walked through the office she ran in to one of her old bosses, he seemed confused to see her again and surprised at her change, “Kimberly, why are you here?” he asked, “Something wrong with your back pay or just visiting friends?”

“Oh no I’m working here again” he seemed confused as he tried to remember if they rehired her but Kimmy quickly cleared that up, “Oh no, Darius hired me as his secretary, it’s my first day” 

Kimmy left her old boss slightly dumbfound as she skipped over to her desk, ignoring all the strange looks from her old co-workers, she sat at her desk, happily organising files. Kimmy would only be the first woman Darius would make submit to him, the second would be a college intern that Kimmy would introduce to Darius, she would be his faithful assistant. She would help him condition and train girls and as a reward she was always the first amongst his harem, she was a whore but she was a queen whore, his queen whore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just fantasy, I obviously don't need to tell you not to rape women and if I do then you have bigger problems than I can deal with 
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmark and comment if you enjoy


End file.
